Carte de Dragoste
by October Lynx
Summary: 8th Chapter UPDATED! 3rd Part of Second Act - Recollecting the Shattered Puzzle: "Khayalan membuatmu merasa nyaman, merasa aman. Lalu tanpa sadar terluputlah darimu ingatan bahwa kau seharusnya menghadapi kenyataan…"... AU/Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters.
1. Prolog

_Hello everyone._

_Due to some reasons, I found myself unable to continue snow white and the seven huntsman for a while. _

_But since my hands are so itching to write, I decided to make this one, well just a suddenly pops up idea that came out of nowhere._

_Think I'll let you know the details for later chapters._

_I hope you enjoys it the way I am when I wrote this._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds light, but I think just in case for later chapters_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** None for this chapter, may change in later chapters  
_

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Prolog**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

Tap. Tap.

Aku bisa mendengar sendiri suara langkahku diatas koridor rumah sakit.

Setengah berlari, aku menyusuri lorong panjang yang berhiaskan cat putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungku menyeruak dari setiap sudutnya.

201, 203, 205….

Tanpa menghentikan lariku yang cukup kencang karena sekarang aku memakai _running shoes_, aku mengeja nomor-nomor kamar yang tertera disamping pintu-pintu yang kulalui, sambil mengingat-ingat kamar tujuanku dilantai 2 ini.

"Hei! Jangan berlari dilorong rumah sakit!" salah seorang perawat yang kulewati tampak meneriakiku dengan suara setengah marah, dan sepertinya dia akan lebih marah karena tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali peringatannya.

Persetan dengan teriakannya!

Aku hanya ingin segera tiba di kamar itu. Kamar tempat _dia_ dirawat.

Sejak kabar bahwa _dia_ masuk rumah sakit ini sampai ketelingaku tadi pagi, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir biar hanya sedetik.

Selalu kuingat tentang _dia_, tentang kebaikan_nya_, tentang janji yang diucapkan_nya_ kepadaku, dan tentang ucapan_nya_ sebelum pergi.

Aku ingat suaranya, aku ingat ekspresi diwajah_nya_, dan aku ingat demi kata yang terucap dari bibir_nya_. Tak sedikitpun yang terlewatkan dari ingatanku jika itu menyangkut bagaimana _dia_ sebelum pergi.

_"Jangan khawatir begitu_" aku ingat ucapan_nya_, dan sentuhan pelan dikepalaku oleh tangan_nya_ yang besar dan hangat

_"Aku tidak akan pergi lama, hanya sebentar. Dan aku bisa menjaga diri, karena itu… kau tidak perlu memasang wajah sedih begitu"_ katanya ketika itu, sebelum _ia_ mengantarku ke sekolah dan kemudian….

Kemudian… pergi.

* * *

Aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu putih yang deretan angka bertuliskan 209 terpampang dimukanya.

Kutaruh sebelah tangan didepan dadaku, berusaha meredam gemuruhnya yang nyaris tak terkendali.

Seluruh _excitement,_ keterkejutan, penasaran, dan kekhawatiranku menguap bersamaan dengan tibanya aku disini.

_Dia_, berada dibalik pintu ini.

Pelan kusentuh daun pintu yang berada dihadapanku.

Tanganku yang lain masih didepan dadaku.

Degup jantung yang sempat tenang tadi kembali terasa.

Aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha meyakinkan diriku yang mulai merasa takut.

Aku takut untuk melihat sosoknya dibalik pintu ini.

* * *

Tetapi akhirnya aku membukanya juga. Pintu putih dengan tulisan nomor 209 itu.

Dan aku masuk kedalamnya.

Ruangan ini tidak begitu kecil, namun tidak juga terlalu besar.

Ketika hanya melihat satu ranjang lagi disamping ranjang_nya_ yang berada didekat jendela, aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kamar kelas satu.

Segera kuhampiri sosok yang telah membuatku sangat khawatir ketika berita tentang _dirinya_ sampai kepadaku pada jam istirahat tadi.

_Ia_ tertidur.

Napas_nya_ terdengar pelan dan—untungnya—masih beritme, aku tak sanggup membayangkan suara dengkuran halus itu tidak terdengar lagi saat aku sampai disisinya. Mungkin aku akan menangis meraung-raung dan menyesal sangat dalam tidak mengikuti kata hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Kuraba perlahan pegangan dari besi yang terdapat pada sisi ranjang itu sembari menyusurinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kuamati sosok_nya_ yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang putih itu.

Rambut_nya_ masih rapi, seperti saat berangkat kemarin. _Ia_ mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan ditangan_nya_ terdapat selang infus yang terhubung dengan tiang dan cairan infus yang berada didekatku.

Lalu pandangkanku kuarahkan untuk lebih mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada sosok_nya_.

Dahi_nya_ yang biasanya hanya tertutup rambut, kini terbalut perban putih dengan sedikit semburat merah mewarnai salah satu sisinya.

Aku meringis perlahan, membayangkan luka menganga dibaliknya yang kuharap sudah ditutup secara profesional oleh dokter yang menangani_nya_.

Lalu sekarang wajah_nya_.

Ada beberapa tempelan perban dan plester disitu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sedikit lega karena tak ada luka yang tampak berarti lagi kecuali luka dikepala_nya_.

Lalu mataku beralih ke pakaian rumah sakit yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya kusibak kain itu dan kulihat luka apa saja yang terdapat ditubuhnya.

Namun kuurungkan itu.

Aku menghormati kakakku. Terlalu menghormatinya mungkin.

Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Seperti melecehkan dirinya.

* * *

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menarik sebuah kursi yang berada didekat tembok di ujung ranjang yang diarahkan oleh kaki_nya_.

Kutarik kursi itu sampai sejajar dengan lengan kakakku, dan kemudian kududuki.

Hening beberapa lama.

Aku berpikir.

Memikirkan kakakku yang berbaring tepat didepan kedua mataku.

Berpikir tentang dia.

Sosoknya yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar dimataku.

Sosoknya yang selalu menyambutku setiap aku pulang sekolah meski hanya pada hari-hari tertentu.

Dan sosoknya, yang selalu kuandalkan sejak detik kedatangannya ke rumahku.

Dia kakakku.

Setidaknya aku menganggap begitu.

Meski nadi kami tidak dialiri oleh darah yang sama.

* * *

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang diberikannya kepadaku sebelum ia pergi pada hari itu.

Hari yang ia pergi dan berakhir disini.

Aku ingat aku selalu membawanya bersamaku.

Benda itu.

Sebuah buku.

Kutarik tas sekolahku sampai berada dipangkuanku.

Kubuka resletingnya dan kurogoh isinya. Beberapa kali.

Hingga aku menemukan apa yang kucari dan kubawa buku itu kepangkuanku seraya menaruh tas sekolahku di lantai.

Aku terdiam.

Kuamati sebuah buku bersampul keras dengan warna merah dihadapanku.

Judulnya _Carte de Dragoste_. Tertulis dengan tinta berwarna hijau tua yang juga menghiasi pinggiran sampul buku dengan rangkaian bunga, tangkai, ranting, dan dedaunan tanpa warna.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas.

Lalu perlahan kubuka buku yang baru saja kutamatkan disekolah tadi dengan satu tangan.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? did you like it? did you not? well, let me know through your feedback aka review, ok?

And by the way, can you guess who is the main character and the co-main character, I'll give you a hint: they will not appear in the later chapters which will consisted of the story in the book. hehehe...

Anyway, thank you for reading my side project and... happy Monday~

Love,

.

_**Toby Lynx**_


	2. Sneakers and Falling Leaves

_Nice to see you, everyone._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I could be more happy than seeing those things you guys said to me._

_And for the reward, I present this one, the second chapter of Carte de Dragoste and also the first clue to guess who is the main character of the previous chapter._

_This chapter consist of one of the stories within the book that was held by the previous chapter's main character. _

_Also I should tell you, my dearest reviewer, that... I can't tell whether your guess is right or wrong yet, it'll only be revealed once the chapters over so... be patient._

_Either ways, I hope you enjoy it the way I am when I wrote this._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds light, but I think just in case for later chapters_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** hinted Auel Neider/Meyrin Hawke—one of my favorite cracked pair based on my sister's imagination, she's totally a big influence to me, don't you think?_

___**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**___Pairing might change without prior alerts in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter One**

**Part 1—Sneakers and Falling Leaves**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

_"Aku menyukai suara dedaunan yang jatuh di musim gugur, sebab... suara itulah yang mengantarku kepadamu"_

_..._

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terbang liar kesana-kemari diterbangkan angin musim gugur tampak mengiringi derap langkah kaki milik seorang pemuda.

Hentakannya terdengar santai berkat pola langkah yang beritme.

Dari suaranya, sepertinya langkah itu adalah seorang pelari yang sedang _jogging_.

Pemuda itu—Auel Neider—terlihat santai dalam balutan kaos _sporty_ tanpa lengan berwarna jingga, celana basket selutut warna toska, dan_ sneakers_ putih bergaris merah.

Sambil sesekali menyeka dahinya yang mulai dibasahi keringat, Auel terus berlari mengelilingi _area_ perumahan besarnya yang luasnya melebihi luas _jogging track_ di taman kota yang memang khusus disediakan untuk berlari.

Sebagai atlet basket andalan sekolahnya, Auel merasa dirinya harus tetap _full stamina_ pada setiap pertandingan, terutama saat ini, ketika dirinya yang masih berstatus _junior_ baru masuk, tiba-tiba mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk turut mewakili sekolahnya, Stargate Academy dalam pertandingan musim gugur lantaran sebagian kakak kelasnya sudah mulai memasuki masa ujian. Ia harus mempertahankan _performance_nya agar cap 'aji mumpung karena ia sudah memiliki nama sejak smp' tidak melekat padanya.

Ketika ia telah melewati rumahnya untuk ketiga kalinya, baru ia merasa cukup untuk hari ini. Apalagi dirinya juga sudah mulai tidak bisa mengatur ritme napasnya.

Tetapi pemuda itu tidak langsung menghentikan larinya, ia berniat untuk berlari-lari ditempat dulu sebentar sebelum masuk rumah dan mendapatkan sambutan berupa minuman atau makanan dari ibunya.

Saat pemuda itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dari arah seberang jalan.

"A-Abyss, ada apa? Kenapa kau menyalak seperti itu?" suara seorang gadis terdengar menyusul suara si anjing ketika pemuda itu baru saja hendak mengabaikan suara gonggongan itu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Auel menghela napas, panjang, hendak meneruskan perjalanannya dan tetap mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi kalau saja nasehat ibunya tidak segera terngiang dibenaknya.

_"Membantu orang itu harus, El. Tidak peduli sesibuk apapun kita. Karena kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan butuh bantuan orang. Dan ingat, El. Orang yang tidak suka membantu orang lain, tidak akan dibantu siapapun ketika dia sedang mengalami kesulitan."_ Dan itu membuat Auel akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dengan raut wajah khawatir tertuju pada si anjing yang malah… menggonggong kearah dirinya.

"A-Abyss, hentikan! Ada apa sih?" si gadis berambut merah terdengar panik manakala si anjing yang _well_, bernama Abyss itu semakin keras mengonggonginya. Auel sendiri sampai bergidik ngeri, _heck_! Bagaimana cara dia membantu gadis itu sekarang, kalau yang digonggongi anjing itu justru dirinya sendiri?

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas, pelan dan pasrah. Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang berhasil dikumpulkannya setelah menerima fakta akan adanya _duel_ antara Auel vs Abyss setelah ini, iapun berjalan mendekati gadis itu, yang tampak tidak konsentrasi karena pandangannya tidak beralih dari arah depannya, sekalipun si anjing sudah menggonggong sambil berputar-putar layaknya pementas akrobat yang sedang beraksi di panggung sirkus.

Langkah pemuda itu pelan dan hati-hati, khawatir kalau si anjing segera menyerbunya jika ia salah gerak sedikit saja, namun tidak seperti persangkaan Auel sebelumnya, ternyata si Abyss ini sama sekali tidak mengubah reaksinya sekalipun ia sudah berada didekatnya, dan tetap tidak berubah ketika akhirnya ia berada didekat gadis berambut merah yang masih pada posisinya semula tanpa perubahan yang berarti, dan ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, padahal Auel yakin seharusnya gadis itu menoleh sejak tadi.

* * *

"Hei! Mau apa kau dekat-dekat pada Meyrin!?" suara lantang seorang perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Auel nyaris terlonjak saking terkejutnya, namun beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal memalukan tersebut. Pemuda berambut biru langit itupun menoleh, dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang juga berambut merah, meski _shades_nya berbeda. Kalau si gadis didekatnya agak lebih merah, si perempuan yang berteriak tadi agak lebih ungu.

"Onee-chan?" belum sempat Auel mengucapkan sepatah katapun, si gadis berambut merah yang hendak dibantunya tadi terdengar lagi, membuat ia merasa canggung seketika lantaran berada diantara dua orang yang saling mengenal sementara ia orang asing sendiri

"Heh!" gantian suara si kakak lantang tadi, sontak membuat Auel memusatkan perhatiannya pada si kakak galak itu.

"Aku?" ia bertanya kasual, alisnya terangkat sebelah dan raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan

"IYA kamu!" teriak si kakak—menurutnya begitu mengingat si gadis merah pertama memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'onee-chan'—galak sambil berkacak pinggang

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, ada perlu apa kau berada didekat Meyrin!?" suara marah bertanya lantang terdengar darinya, Auel menghela napas, panjang. Agaknya ia sudah mulai bisa mereka-reka duduk perkaranya.

Sambil menghela napas—sekali lagi—Auel berjalan kearah si kakak yang lebih dekat dengan rumahnya, dengan santai, ia merasa dirinya bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada perempuan itu sebelum ia meledak lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin membantu adikmu karena kukira dia butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi anjingnya yang bertingkah aneh, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak perlu lagi, ya" papar pemuda itu tanpa terkesan mengajak ribut. _Oh well_, ribut pagi-pagi sehabis _jogging_ sebelum sarapan rasanya bukan ide yang terdengar brilian, bahkan bagi pecinta tantangan seperti Auel sekalipun.

"Oh" si kakak galak merespon sarkastik

"Begitu rupanya, maaf sudah salah menduga" kata perempuan itu kemudian, nada suaranya tetap terdengar sarkastik setengah mengusir, dan tidak sedikitpun terdengar permohonan maaf yang tulus dalam suara itu.

Tapi Auel tetap tidak berniat ambil pusing untuk saat ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, permisi" sahutnya monoton sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan dua saudara berambut merah itu.

"Ternyata Onee-chan ya, pantas saja Abyss menyalak. Rupanya dia sedang menyambut Onee-chan. _By the way_ Onee-chan, kenapa tidak bilang mau datang? Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa lho untuk menyambutmu" Meyrin—si gadis berambut merah yang pertama dilihat Auel—berujar pada kakaknya, membuat si kakak menghela napas

"Errr… tidak masalah kok, lagipula, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, ini kan… _well_, kau tahu kan?" Luna—kakak galak tadi—menjawab adiknya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, sedikit _nervous_ dalam menjawab pertanyaan adik perempuannya ini

"Apa? Hari ulangtahunmu ya? Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan tanggalan" jawab Meyrin responsif dengan sedikit nada bersalah terdengar dalam suaranya, iapun menunduk pelan

"Bukan, tapi ulangtahunmu Mey. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Rasanya aku mulai tidak nyaman berbincang disini, ini kan tempat umum" Luna memberi saran pada adiknya. Meyrin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita masuk, kau juga Abyss" katanya pada si anjing _Siberian Husky_ yang berada didepannya

"Abyss, kau duluan saja. Biar aku yang menuntun Meyrin" Luna berujar setelahnya, lalu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Meyrin dan melepaskan pegangan gadis itu pada tali kekang Abyss sebelum memegang tangannya.

"Ayo masuk, Mey" ia berkata pada adiknya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Dari balik pintu masuk rumah _townhouse_nya, Auel yang terlalu penasaran akan dua gadis berambut merah itu mencuri dengar pembicaraan diantara keduanya, dan baru memutuskan untuk berhenti saat ia yakin keduanya telah selesai bercakap-cakap dan masuk kedalam rumah mereka

"Meyrin ya?" ia bergumam sendiri, bayangan si gadis berambut merah berwajah _innocent_ tadi kembali hadir dalam benaknya

"Ada apa sih denganmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada udara hampa dengan suara setengah berbisik

"Auel, rupanya kau sudah pulang? Kenapa berdiri didepan pintu terus?" suara mamanya terdengar dan seketika ingatan tentang si gadis tadi berubah menjadi sosok realis sang mama di dekat pintu dapur, memaksa Auel menghentikan khayalannya untuk sementara waktu

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ma. Aku hanya masih sedikit lelah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Mama tahu siapa yang tinggal di rumah depan itu?" ia bertanya sekilas, sedikit khawatir ibunya menduga yang aneh-aneh jika ia bertanya lebih detil lagi

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja mama tahu. Keluarga Hawke, memangnya kenapa?" tanya si mama, raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat penasaran dan itu bukan pertanda baik bagi Auel, ia harus segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum mamanya bertanya lebih jauh

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja" jawabnya dengan nada final pada akhir kalimatnya, tapi tanpa diminta olehnya sekalipun, ibunya kembali menerangkan

"Putrinya yang paling kecil seumuran denganmu, tapi sayang sekali, dia harus mengambil _homeschooling_ karena… ah tidak usah dibahas, tidak penting. Lagipula itu aib orang, tidak baik disebarkan, iya kan?" papar sang ibu setengah bercanda, yang sebenarnya justru membuat rasa penasaran dibenak pemuda itu kembali membuncah. Ia bahkan sempat ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun diurungkannya niat itu karena ia tidak ingin ibunya menduga macam-macam atas dirinya karena pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Sepertinya" balas Auel sambil berlalu, disampirkannya kaos olahraganya—yang sudah dilepaskannya—ke bahu dan iapun beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, setengah berlari untuk mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ibunya menolak untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Dalam hati ia bertekad, ia akan menemukan sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menggema dikepalanya sejak tadi.

* * *

Pertandingan basket musim gugur tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Auel sama sekali belum bisa mengembalikan konsentrasinya lantaran masih terus terusik oleh rasa penasaran yang belum juga hilang itu.

"Meyrin Hawke" setengah bergumam tidak jelas, Auel menyebutkan nama lengkap gadis berambut merah yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu sambil sedikit menjambak sebagian rambut depannya sendiri karena stres, frustasi karena masih penasaran berat atas keadaan gadis itu.

Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya—walaupun susahnya setengah mati—dan fokus pada pertandingan basket yang tinggal dua hari lagi.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, sebentar dan diselingi dengan pengaturan napas, berusaha menenangkan diri dan pikirannya sebelum kembali ke lapangan, meski akhirnya ia menyerah.

Tetapi bukan Auel namanya kalau langsung putus asa begitu saja. Iapun—dengan langkah yang mantap dan sambil mengabaikan beberapa temannya yang memanggilnya—berjalan menuju ruang ganti, atau lebih tepatnya kamar mandi yang ada di ruang ganti, berniat membasuh wajahnya agar bisa lebih _fresh_ dan fokus.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Auel ketika dia—yang baru selesai cuci muka—malah menemukan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya berada di ujung pandangan matanya.

"Namaku Lunamaria Hawke" seorang gadis berambut pendek yang membuat Auel nyaris membatu ditempat berujar memperkenalkan diri.

Ketika melihat penampilannya—yang hanya mengenakan_ t-shirt_ hitam dan _training salmon pink_ yang tampak kasual plus_ sporty_—Auel hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar mimpi buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi manajer kalian menggantikan Sting Oakley yang sudah pensiun" dan satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa doa Auel jelas tidak didengar oleh siapapun bahkan takdir.

"Oi, Luna-chan" salah seorang kakak kelas—mengingat Auel satu-satunya kelas satu disini—memanggil si gadis dengan nada sok kenal

"Hm?" Luna tidak merespon banyak, tapi tampaknya ia sedang mengulur batas kesabarannya karena raut wajahnya jelas kelihatan seperti siap memakan orang yang memanggilnya itu

"Kau masih single?" si kakak kelas bertanya dengan gaya santai, sementara Auel melihatnya tampak seperti babi yang siap dipanggang karena ia yakin ekspresi di wajah Luna terlihat gusar, hampir serupa dengan raut wajahnya saat Auel tanpa sengaja berada terlalu dekat dengan adiknya kemarin-kemarin. Membuat Auel bertanya-tanya apa rasanya jadi Meyrin yang harus setiap hari berurusan dengan kakak galak super-overprotektif ini.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" akhirnya warna asli Luna kelihatan juga, tapi entah kenapa si kakak kelas yang tadi bertanya tampak sama sekali tidak takut

"_Eas_—"

"Kamu?" tiba-tiba suara Luna terdengar melunak, tapi Auel justru bergidik karena sekarang pandangan Luna tampak tertuju pada dirinya

"Kamu yang waktu itu kan?" Luna bertanya lagi, dan kali ini sambil berjalan kearahnya. Auel hanya bisa memasang senyum kikuk, tidak tahu mau jawab apa dan lagi bertambah bingung dengan pandangan seluruh kakak kelas yang juga ikut-ikut tertuju pada dirinya.

"Iya, sepertinya. Ada apa memangnya?" kini giliran Auel yang membuka suara, dipasangnya wajah tembok atas seluruh tatapan kakak kelasnya, dan si kakak galak yang kelihatannya jauh lebih mengerkan daripada mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luna lagi, sepertinya ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Auel barusan

"Neider, Auel Neider. Kenapa?" balas Auel sambil merutuki diri sendiri dan cara bicaranya yang selalu terkesan menantang, ia sudah paham itu tapi kalau sekarang, rasanya seperti bunuh diri saja jika berkata seperti itu pada si rambut merah galak didepannya ini

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula yang bertanya itu—tidak jadi" Luna menjawab sambil menggantungkan jawabannya, membuat Auel sedikit tersinggung, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini orang-orang suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya?

"Terserah saja" jawab pemuda itu dengan nada sarkastik yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya, nyaris membuat Luna naik pitam dan meneriakinya kalau saja dia tidak teringat pada, sesuatu.

Dan hal itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk diam saja, toh tak ada gunanya lagi mendebat bocah ini—Luna memutuskan untuk menyebutnya bocah saja karena dia terlihat masih kecil—apalagi didepan khalayak ramai macam gedung olahraga _indoor_ Stargate yang sedang dipakai untuk latihan basket ini.

Auel sendiri malah melengos dan memutuskan untuk berlalu saja, lama-lama berhadapan dengan perempuan tidak jelas ini bisa membuatnya alergi, meskipun itu hanya pada si kakak, karena—dengan sangat mengherankannya—semakin ia merasa tidak suka—bahkan cenderung benci—pada Luna, ia justru semakin merasa tidak tega, pada si adik yang bahkan berkenalan pun mereka belum pernah.

Ah mungkin karena itu, Auel hanya merasa tidak enak jika ia ikut melampiaskan kekesalannya pada si adik juga padahal berbicara saja mereka tidak pernah, rasanya tidak adil.

* * *

Tak lama setelah perkenalan _super absurd_ itu, akhirnya latihan basket dilanjutkan juga. Setidaknya itu adil untuk semua, apalagi tadi _Coach _Fllaga sempat mengatakan bahwa urusan pribadi tidak boleh sampai mempengaruhi _performance_ di pertandingan. Dan meskipun merasa sedikit tersindir, tapi cukup untuk memompa semangat para pemain basket secara keseluruhan, bukan cuma Auel saja sekalipun dia merasa masalahnya-lah yang paling terasa menganggu.

Lalu latihan selesai, dan seluruh pemain, inti maupun cadangan, kru, pelatih sendiri, dan si manajer,dengan segera membubarkan diri dan beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama pria kita, ia—dengan menaiki sepedanya—pun bersegera pulang.

_Well_, kalau saja si gadis rambut merah tidak menghalangi jalannya dan anehnya, si kakak tidak ada disitu walaupun Auel yakin mereka tadi pulang kearah yang sama.

"Ukh… maaf" suara ringan Meyrin yang entah kenapa ternyata cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur untuk alasan yang Auel tidak tahu

"_Nope, it's should be my sorry_. Aku yang terlalu ngebut hingga tidak melihatmu tadi" sahut pemuda itu sambil mengangkat sepedanya dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya pelan, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Meyrin yang sudah bangkit setelah tertabrak tadi, beruntung gadis itu tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu minum, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku" tawar Auel pada gadis itu, berusaha tidak terdengar _nervous_ meski jelas ia merasa canggung saat melihat penampilan Meyrin sore ini. _White eyelet dress_ selutut berlengan pendek dan _boots_ pendek bertali warna merah lembut yang hampir serupa dengan warna _handbag_nya, _cute and sweet_ mungkin merupakan definisi yang pas untuk penampilannya, tentu dengan menghitung rambut merahnya yang sore ini terurai dan _half-tied_ di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Hm? Traktir minum? Boleh. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang luang karena onee-chan yang bertugas mengajak Abyss jalan-jalan" papar gadis itu dengan nada santai dan ceria yang terdengar _cute—_sekali lagi, karena tidak terkesan dibuat-buat, ia memang terlihat murni bersikap agak kekanakan dan sedikitnya pemuda itu merasa lumayan beruntung menjadi salah satu dari—mungkin—segelintir orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini dan masih hidup.

"Tapi sebelumnya" Meyrin berujar lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu "Aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" ia bertanya ragu-ragu, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit heran

"Boleh, apa?" sedikit tersenyum—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut menyeringai—Auel menjawab, merasa semakin tertarik dengan permainan yang sedikit berisiko ini meski wajah garang Luna yang menyeramkan langsung terbayang dibenaknya bersamaan dengan melintasnya sebuah gagasan yang menarik disana: berkenalan atau bahkan berteman baik dengan Meyrin Hawke sekalian.

"Ummm… itu, bolehkah aku… memegang tanganmu?" Meyrin berujar gugup, tidak tahu efek dari kata-katanya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, there you go, the second chapter as well as the first page of the stories in the book that was held by the main character. Feel free to give your response and comments, I'll be happy to hear them all. _

_By any chance, to those who give me a logged review, I'll answer them in your inbox, Ok?_

_See you later~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby Lynx**_

_**p.s.: **I'll be late for next update due to an exams I have to passed tomorrow. _

_Well then, wish me luck everyone~_


	3. Sunshine Boulevard

_We meet again, everyone._

_Thanks for keep up with me, I love every second I spent writing this fic, and more as I read your reviews and all._

_Anyways, here's the third chapter of this story, the second clue to find out who is our main character in the first chapter, and also the second part of the chapter one in the book._

_Just in case, the title is also a clue, well, feel free to google it, hehehe._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds a little darker than the previous two, so feel free to let me know if I should change the rating to M, though I hope it's not_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Mwu La Fllaga/Murrue Ramius_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter One**

**Part 2—Sunshine Boulevard**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

.

* * *

_"Cinta adalah menerima apa adanya dan berusaha membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia dan hidup dengan baik, bukan?"_

...

Murrue menghela napas pelan sambil menuang kopi yang baru saja selesai diproses itu.

Hening sejenak.

Lama perempuan itu menatapi secangkir kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul itu. Matanya terlihat nanar, seolah hendak menyuarakan isi hatinya yang dipenuhi berjuta tanda tanya.

_"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Murrue"_ ia teringat perkataan orang itu—Mwu La Fllaga—dan matanya yang menunduk sendu

_"Sekalipun aku meninggalkan kehidupanku sebelumnya, dan ibunya…"_ ia mendengar Mwu menghela napas, Murrue ingat sekali bagaimana pria itu terlihat begitu tenang sekaligus melankolis saat ia membicarakan topik yang satu itu.

_"Tetapi dia pengecualian, Murrue. Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya seperti… kau menerimaku"_ dan itu satu kalimat yang cukup untuk menyentak wanita berambut coklat itu, membuatnya napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan seketika, meski suara hatinya justru menyuruhnya untuk tidak diam saja. Bukankah Mwu sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk membuang masa lalunya dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan itu? Lalu kenapa sekarang justru ia membiarkan salah satu kepingan masa lalunya masuk kembali dalam kehidupan baru_nya_—mereka?

"Kenapa-?" ia bertanya pada udara hampa yang terhampar dihadapannya, sambil berjalan menyusuri rumah yang sudah dua bulan terakhir ini ditempatinya bersama Mwu dan… seseorang yang baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Pandangan mata coklat Murrue yang hangat tampak menyapu sekeliling ruang tengah sebelum ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, seraya mengamati sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

Gadis itu berambut pirang—dengan potongan pendek seleher, bertubuh mungil, dan memiliki paras yang sepertinya merupakan perpaduan antara kedua orangtuanya karena ia cenderung tidak mirip salah satunya. Dan ialah sosok yang membuat Murrue berada dalam kebingungan yang menyakitkan sejak kedatangannya ke rumah ini dua hari yang lalu.

_Dia putri Mwu_ Murrue membatin lirih di dalam hatinya

_Dia putri Mwu dan seorang wanita dari masa lalunya._

_._

* * *

Seakan menyadari ada seseorang yang lama menatapi punggungnya, gadis itu menoleh, menampakkan dua bola mata jernih yang terlihat membulat penasaran, sambil memiringkan kepalanya, gadis itu berkata

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dengan nada heran bercampur khawatir terdengar dalam suaranya yang kekanakan.

Murrue balik terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum simpul

"Aku baik-baik saja, Stellar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" katanya dengan suara yang diusahakan agar terdengar lembut, sekalipun ia tengah mempertanyakan keputusan Mwu yang membawa pulang gadis itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin menampakkannya dihadapan sang gadis yang menurutnya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi

"Oh, begitu" Stellar tampak mengangguk kecil

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak bergabung denganku disini? Ayolah, acara tvnya sedang cukup bagus dan kurasa disini jauh lebih hidup ketimbang ditempatmu sekarang, Mom" ajaknya pada wanita itu, kontan membuat Murrue kembali terkejut.

_Mom?_ ia mengulang dikepalanya

_Gadis itu memanggilku dengan sebutan mom?_ Murrue tampak syok dengan kenyataan yang ada, baru dua hari Stellar tinggal dirumahnya bersama ia dan Mwu, tetapi gadis itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri? Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Bahkan imajinasi terliar Murrue sekalipun tidak tahu apakah yang seperti ini mungkin terjadi.

Tetapi akhirnya Murrue memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan beranjak menuju sofa yang berada didepan tv, tempat gadis itu duduk dan menonton acara tv yang menarik baginya. Lagipula mungkin saja ia bisa sedikit berbincang dengan anak gadis dari pria yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi suaminya itu.

"Jadi, kau menonton apa?" tanya Murrue membuka pembicaraan, mata magenta Stellar yang sempat terpusat pada televisi lalu melirik kearahnya, dan sesaat kemudian Stellar sudah menolehkan kepalanya, berganti memusatkan perhatiannya pada Murrue yang tengah berbicara kepadanya

"Tidak tahu, hanya iseng saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Mom terlihat murung begitu?" tanya Stellar dengan mimik penasaran menghiasi wajah dan gestur tubuhnya secara keseluruhan

"Hah?" Murrue balik bertanya, meski dalam hati berpikir darimana anak itu tahu ia sedang murung

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak murung" katanya membela diri, berusaha mengubah suasana hatinya secara instan meski gagal total

"Apa ini karena kedatanganku?" gadis itu bertanya lagi, matanya tampak membulat penasaran dan kini ia benar-benar terfokus pada Murrue. Wanita itu terkejut—sedikitnya—tidak menyangka gadis itu ternyata bisa menerka apa yang mengganggunya selama dua hari terakhir ini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu hingga ia pantas untuk dianggap sebagai pengganggu

"Ehem" Murrue berdehem satu kali, berharap dapat membantunya mengucapkan kalimat yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya

"T-Tidak, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Murrue kemudian, sedikit tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa syok yang menderanya

"Karena… ibuku juga seperti itu, menatapku begitu dan mengganggap sebagai pengganggu, dan…" Stellar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan ini membuat Murrue menjadi penasaran, bicara soal itu, ia memang sempat terpikirkan juga tentang itu, meski kemudian tertutup oleh rasa tidak nyamannya dengan keberadaan Stellar, putri Mwu yang berusia 15 tahun

"Dan?" Murrue bertanya pada gadis itu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya karena penasaran mulai menyerangnya.

Stellar menggeleng dan tetap diam.

_Great_, reaksi penolakan yang membuat wanita bermata coklat itu semakin merasa bersalah telah mengacuhkannya selama dua hari ini.

Murrue menghembuskan napas, pelan dan tenang, lalu duduk disamping Stellar dan sedikit menyeruput kopi panas yang sejak tadi dibawanya dari dapur sebelum menaruh cangkir itu ke atas meja kemudian kembali menghela napas sembari menatap lurus pada Stellar yang kini tertunduk dengan pandangan menyapu lantai yang ia duga agak sembab oleh airmata yang mulai menggenang.

Iapun menggeser duduknya hingga posisinya sekarang tepat berada disisi Stellar yang masih tertunduk. Diraihnya salah satu tangan gadis itu yang tertumpuk diatas pangkuannya dan dibawanya ke pangkuannya sendiri dan digenggamnya erat dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, seulas senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya tatkala gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain selama beberapa menit. Menikmati momen yang sunyi itu untuk saling berusaha memahami satu sama lain

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa kehadiranmu menggangguku" ujar Murrue dengan suara yang lembut mengalun selayaknya seorang ibu berbicara kepada anak perempuannya sendiri

"Hanya saja kemarin itu aku masih terkejut akan kedatanganmu yang begitu mendadak" akunya pelan, pandangan matanya tidak beranjak dari mata magenta gadis yang dibawa pulang oleh suaminya itu dua hari yang lalu.

"Benarkah… hanya itu?" tanya Stellar terkejut, raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata bahkan oleh Murrue sendiri, iapun kembali mengukirkan senyum tipis di wajahnya sebelum berkata pada gadis itu

"Iya, tidak lebih" dan ucapan itu sepertinya adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Stellar karena detik berikutnya sebutir kristal bening terlihat mengalir dipipinya, yang meski hanya sebutir tetap menunjukkan emosi yang sulit diungkapkan bahkan oleh gadis itu sendiri, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya, gadis berambut pirang itu segera menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya yang lain, sebelum kembali menatap Murrue

"Terima kasih… untuk tidak seperti mama yang tidak menginginkanku" dilihatnya gadis itu menghela napas

"Dan membuatku hampir mengira bahwa tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang menyayangiku" ia mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang lirih, namun juga menyiratkan rasa lega

"Kau salah, Stellar" kata Murrue membalas

"Papamu sangat menyayangimu, begitu pula aku… mulai sekarang" didekapnya gadis muda itu, dan dibiarkannya bahunya basah karena airmata yang ia rasakan mengalir dari bola mata magenta Stellar

"Mommy… mommy…" ujarnya disela-sela isak tangisnya yang tak terhenti meski tidak sampai meraung-raung.

* * *

"Jadi ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara kau dan… _perempuan itu_?" tanya Murrue sinis, diliriknya pria yang baru pulang itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk

"Maksudmu Stellar… atau ibunya?" tanya Mwu kasual sambil melepaskan kaos kaki yang sudah sejak pagi menemaninya kesana-kemari bersama sepatu pantofel berwarna coklatnya. Murrue tidak segera menjawab, ia hanya menatap Mwu dengan pandangan intens, yang sepertinya bisa langsung diterjemahkan maksudnya oleh laki-laki itu

"Aku tahu kau mengerti siapa yang kumaksud" Murrue menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, dan menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil berdecak.

"Hah…" Mwu menghela napas pendek, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab Murrue yang sudah memasang wajah mengintimidasi

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan secara jelas" katanya memulai

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah aku duduk dulu" ia meminta izin pada wanita itu dengan menambahkan sedikit nada memelas, berharap bisa meruntuhkan sedikit kedinginan dalam nada suaranya

"Duduklah" Murrue menghela napas, mempersilahkan laki-laki itu duduk seraya memutar tumitnya, dan duduk lebih dulu diatas sofa yang tadi ditempatinya bersama Stellar. Setelah Mwu duduk, keduanya lalu tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, seolah berusaha mencari cara yang tepat untuk memulai

"Ceritanya sangat panjang" Mwu berkata singkat

"Kita punya banyak waktu sebelum pagi tiba" jawab Murrue tegas, ia tidak mau menunda lagi pemaparan cerita yang sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak dirinya menyatakan setuju untuk menerima laki-laki itu apa adanya, dahulu.

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang masa laluku padamu sebelumnya?" tanya Mwu, hendak mencari darimana ia bisa memulai cerita tentang masa lalunya

"Tidak banyak" Murrue berusaha mengingat-ingat

"Hanya sebagian kecil. Ah tidak, kau hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa dulu kau adalah seorang _drug dealer_… dan lagi kau menceritakan itu karena waktu itu aku yang bertanya kepadamu… sebagai terapis yang bertanggung jawab atasmu" ditatapnya Mwu dengan tatapan sebal, kenapa jadi dia yang bercerita sekarang? Bukankah disini ia yang sedang bertanya? Tetapi sebelum Mwu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan apapun, Murrue berkata lagi

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah menyebut-nyebut soal wanita dalam hidupmu sampai dua hari yang lalu… ketika kau membawa Stellar kemari"

"Stellar adalah anak _perempuan itu_" Mwu memulai pembicaraan dengan satu kata yang terdengar berat

"Ibunya seorang kupu-kupu malam yang sering menemaniku di _pub_ ketika aku sedang berpesta dengan rekan-rekanku dulu. Ia seorang perempuan yang menarik… cantik dan menyenangkan, kau tahu? Idealnya seorang wanita di klub-klub malam, aku memilihnya karena harganya tinggi" paparnya, yang direspon Murrue dengan memutar bola matanya

"Rasanya itu bukan hal yang perlu kudengar…. Mwu. Tapi tak apa, teruskan" Murrue berkata sembari meneguk kopi panas kedua yang diminumnya hari ini

"Baiklah" Mwu menghela napas panjang, lalu ikut meneguk kopi yang tersaji didepan matanya

"Lalu kami berpisah setelah aku… _well_, kau tahu sendiri ceritanya, bukan? Tentang bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di _ward_ dan kita bertemu?" Murrue tidak menjawab, tetapi kemudian ia menggangguk pelan

"Ya, aku tahu itu… lalu?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, _perempuan itu_ meneleponku, dan memintaku memberinya sejumlah uang karena katanya ia harus membeli barang itu agar anak perempuan_nya_—anak perempuannya denganku, Stellar—bisa bernilai tinggi di pasaran" bola mata coklat Murrue melebar kaget

"Dia bermaksud menjualnya—menjual Stellar?" ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya

"Begitulah" jawab Mwu kemudian, lalu ia melanjutkan

"Lama kupikirkan permintaannya itu, karena aku tak mungkin meminta saranmu. Dia adalah wanita dari masa laluku, aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemburu" Pernyataan itu membuat Murrue mengernyit

"Dan apa jawabanmu?" setengah menginterogasi dan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit… tersinggung, ia menjawab Mwu dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Mwu menggeleng dan kembali menghela napas "Aku tidak langung menjawab" katanya dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menghembuskan napas daripada orang yang sedang berbicara

"Aku menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu. Jadi selama beberapa hari sepulang kerja aku menghampiri _flat_nya—yang ternyata masih berada ditempat yang sama dengan yang kuingat—dan kuketuk pintunya. Ternyata tidak pernah ada yang membukakanku pintu, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali saja. Tetapi saat itulah, aku bertemu dengannya—dengan Stellar—gadis itu tampak seperti aku pada masa-masa itu, membuatku curiga bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu adalah anaknya. Maka kutanyai dia siapa namanya, dan aku tidak terkejut saat ia mengatakan namanya adalah Stellar Loussier" Mwu menjelaskan dengan suara yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai ekspresi sedih, dan ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya ketika membicarakan tentang itu, jadi Murrue berasumsi kalau yang diingatnya ketika menceritakan hal ini jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dulu dan membiarkan Mwu melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Murrue. Dan lagi keadaan Stellar yang kutemui waktu itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, ia sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan sejak keluar dari—"

"Tunggu, kau membawa Stellar ke panti rehab?" sebelum Mwu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Murrue memotong cepat. Wajahnya berubah serius, sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya; Mwu merahasiakan semua ini darinya, dan meski ia tahu alasannya adalah untuk menjaga hatinya, tetap saja Murrue tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga Mwu sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun, dan ini adalah salah satu bentuk pengingkaran yang… mengejutkan.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahumu" Mwu menoleh pada Murrue ketika mengatakan itu, ditatapnya wanita yang telah begitu berjasa dalam hidupnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Murrue telah membantunya, menyelamatkan dirinya dari apa yang bisa merenggut nyawa dan kewarasannya sebelum ia menjadi mayat tidak dikenal yang mungkin akan langsung dibuang seperti bangkai anjing rabies jika ditemukan oleh polisi dalam keadaan sudah mati, dan ia juga tahu bahwa ia sudah berjanji tidak merahasiakan apapun pada wanita itu, tapi…

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan padamu tanpa membuatmu marah" ia menatap wajah wanita itu, yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi. Itu sudah lewat" Murrue menghela napas panjang, seperti berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan tak enak dari benaknya

"Dan lagi aku masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya" ia meneruskan perkataannya.

* * *

Suasana ruang tengah _cottage_ di pinggir pantai itu tidak berubah sejak pembicaraan serius antara Mwu dan Murrue berlangsung satu jam yang lalu. Sunyi dan canggung, mungkin itu dua kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan suasananya secara umum.

Samar-samar terdengar suara riuh ombak yang saling berkejaran di bibir pantai, bersama suara angin yang berhembus kencang pada malam hari dan menerbangkan dedaunan serta menggoyangkan pohon-pohon hingga terdengar suara gemerisik daun-daun yang saling bergesekan

"Lalu aku bertengkar dengannya, _perempuan itu_. Dia meneleponku dan langsung marah-marah seperti orang kesetanan saat aku membenarkan dugaannya, dia menuduhku membawa Stellar pergi dan aku mengakuinya. Tapi saat itu aku menolak mengatakan padanya dimana aku menempatkan Stellar; aku tidak ingin dia menemukannya, Murrue. Stellar terlalu muda, terlalu manis, dan dia putriku juga. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti yang kulihat di depan _fla_t ibunya"

"Memangnya seperti apa kenampakkannya saat itu?" Murrue bertanya menyelak perkataan Mwu yang sebenarnya belum selesai, membuat laki-laki itu menarik napas

"Dia terlihat sangat kacau, dan berantakan. Rambutnya kacau, panjang sebahu tapi tampak seperti sarang burung yang diuraikan, tidak terawat dan jauh dari kata rapi menurut definisimu. Wajahnya tirus, seperti orang sakit kanker stadium 4 yang baru selesai kemoterapi, cekung dan ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya yang tatapannya juga tidak enak dilihat, kosong dan mati. Sungguh, aku sampai membayangkan apakah keadaanku sama buruknya dengan gadis itu dahulu. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya sangat kurus, aku sampai yakin bahwa aku bisa melihat tulangnya berada tepat dibalik lapisan kulit yang tampak kering itu, dan pakaiannya pun tidak menutupi itu, sama sekali. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos pink tua pas badan yang terlihat robek disana-sini—katanya itu sedang tren tapi aku tidak percaya—dan apa yang anak muda sekarang katakan sebagai _hot pants_ berbahan _jeans_, tidak lupa _sneakers_ lusuh yang umurnya pasti lebih tua daripada pemakainya sendiri"

Mwu mendeskripsikan penampilan Stellar panjang-lebar, membuat Murrue bergidik, ibu macam apa yang membiarkan anak perempuannya berkeliaran di jalan dengan pakaian sebusuk itu? Ia jadi berpikir sendiri.

"Kurang-lebihnya sama" kata Murrue, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Mwu yang terselip diantara deskripsinya barusan

"Oh, jangan beritahu aku detilnya" pinta laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu dengan nada memohon

"Baiklah, lalu?" ujar Murrue kemudian, menuntut kelanjutan cerita yang sepertinya sudah hampir mendekati akhir ini

"Lalu _perempuan itu_ mengancam akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Tetapi kukatakan padanya kalau dia sampai membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan, maka hakim pasti akan mendukung aku, lebih daripada dia. Karena dia pemakai, dan aku sehat. Dia adalah seorang kupu-kupu malam, sedangkan aku seorang guru di akademi swasta yang hidupnya sudah mapan. Jadi akhirnya dia menyerah, tetapi yang jelas dia berkata padaku bahwa suatu hari Stellar pasti akan kembali kesisinya, karena itulah dunia Stellar yang sebenarnya" Murrue melihat Mwu menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada diatas meja dan meminumnya lagi

"Kopinya sudah agak dingin" komentarnya seraya menaruh cangkir itu kembali keatas meja

"Hm, biar kuambilkan penghangatnya" sahut Murrue, kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali, dengan sebuah mesin penghangat otomatis yang berkapasitas empat gelas. Wanita itu lalu menaruh cangkir Mwu diatasnya, sebelum ia menaruh cangkirnya sendiri dan kembali duduk, ditatapnya mata Mwu dengan pandangan yang menggambarkan keinginannya, ia ingin laki-laki itu meneruskan ceritanya

"Aku tidak membalas tantangannya, hanya saja aku mengatakan padanya—" Mwu tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan ini jadi terdengar menyebalkan bagi Murrue yang penasaran apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu pada mantan 'teman'nya itu

"Kau mengatakan apa padanya?" tanya Murrue penuh selidik, ia menatap Mwu tajam sementara laki-laki itu menenggak kopinya lagi

"Omong-omong, kau tahu tidak mengapa aku yakin Stelllar adalah putriku?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Murrue, Mwu malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan

"Kau mengetes _sample_ DNA-nya dengan milikmu saat dia berada rumah sakit pusat rehabilitasi, katakan kalau aku salah" tebak Murrue dengan nada enggan, ia paling tidak suka kalau pembicaraan yang sedang seru-serunya dialihkan dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini

"Tidak, kau benar"

"Jadi kau mengatakan apa pada _perempuan itu_?" tukas wanita itu cepat, ia tidak mau pembicaraannya dialihkan lagi seperti tadi

"Kukatakan padanya begini: dunia Stellar lebih luas dari itu."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you for all the reviewer and silent readers... hmmm... I could say that I really appreciate everyone who has spare some of their precious time just to read this and... anyway, I'm sorry if you haven't found the red strings between this chapter and the previous one, don't worry, they're all still wrap in a package called introduction, hehehe :)_

_Let me know what you guys think about this story as it made this far, thanks a lot for staying with me up 'till now, and see you soon._

_Happy Thursday~_

_Love,_

.

**_Toby Lynx_**


	4. Promise to Smile

_It's Wednesday everyone!_

_Well, a sneak peek of my reality stuff, here where I live, the public holiday falls on Thursday, not Sunday_

_So spare me if I'm so happy about Wednesday instead of Friday, because Friday is when the school start, so no happy for me_

_Alright, back to the fic, well, now I present you the fourth chapter, which also the third part of the stories in the book and clue to find out who is the main character here._

_Feel free to play a guess and give me some love quotes, maybe I could use that in the next chapter. _

_By any means I hope you all could enjoy it the way I am as I wrote this, and..._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, well, this chapter sounds lighter than the previous one, so T should do it _

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** hinted Lunamaria Hawke/ Rey Za Burell_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter One**

**Part 3—Promise to Smile**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

"_Katakan padaku… tunjukkan caranya kalau perlu, bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum kepadamu setelah hari itu?_"

...

"Jadi Luna kesini untuk mencari Rey?"

Tanya Shinn penasaran, ditatapnya gadis berambut pendek itu dengan alis terangkat dan wajah yang terlihat ragu… jelas meragukan.

"Y-ya, iya. Memangnya apa lagi?" Luna menjawab kelabakan ketika menyadari Shinn bukan hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan meragukan, tapi juga mengamatinya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Hmh" Shinn menghembuskan napas pelan "Kalau memang itu tujuanmu kenapa tidak langsung saja, Rey ada di laboratorium—seperti biasa—sedang mengerjakan proyek penting katanya. Ah! Kau tanya sendiri saja sana!"

Shinn menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja

"Mana kutahu dia masih di lab! Dan lagi, kenapa juga kau harus meneriakiku seperti itu!" balas Luna emosi, tidak terima perlakuan Shinn yang meneriakinya seakan-akan ia anak kecil yang tidak mengerti ucapan pemuda itu walau sudah diulang berkali-kali. _Hell no_! Luna sudah dewasa dan mengerti jelas maksud dari kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tapi ia juga sudah malas untuk meneruskan pertengkarannya dengan adik kelas sintingnya yang satu ini, bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi membantu Rey karena terlalu lama berurusan dengan bocah yang satu ini.

"Ah sudahlah" kata Luna sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu sempat menjawabnya "Aku ke tempat Rey dulu ya" pamitnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi, namun ketika ia baru melangkah sebentar, suara Shinn akhirnya terdengar lagi

"Hm, _have fun with your date_!" goda Shinn dengan suara lantang yang jelas membuat Luna tersipu malu meski masih memilih untuk diam.

* * *

Shinn dan Rey.

Luna teringat jelas bagaimana ia akhirnya malah _stuck_ dengan dua adik kelasnya itu.

Semua bermula ketika sekolahnya, Akademi Stargate, sedang mengadakan MOS atau Masa Orientasi Siswa yang bertujuan untuk mengenalkan anak-anak lulusan smp yang berasal dari berbagai daerah itu dengan sekolah baru mereka, yakni sma Stargate beserta guru-guru dan kakak-kakak kelasnya.

Ketika itu Luna—dan sampai sekarang masih—termasuk salah satu dari beberapa anak kelas dua yang mendapatkan tugas untuk menjadi mentor bagi adik-adik kelas itu karena sebagian anggota osis kelas tiga yang seharusnya menjadi mentor tengah berada di seberang samudra dan mengikuti olimpiade sains tingkat dunia. Dan sialnya kelas yang dimentor oleh gadis itu merupakan kelas dengan mayoritas siswanya ber_gender_ laki-laki.

Jadilah Luna dan temannya, Nicol Amalfi harus berjuang keras menghadapi—dalam arti menertibkan—mereka semua.

Seharusnya pekerjaan ini tidak sulit—menurut Luna—karena Nicol juga adalah laki-laki dan ia termasuk dari beberapa anak di kelas Luna yang terkenal supel dan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi tidak begitu kenyataannya.

Nyatanya anak-anak baru dikelas itu termasuk tipe-tipe brengsek yang bermulut tajam dan bertingkah sok _rebel_, yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan Nicol yang _gentle_ dan baik hati, bahkan, teman senasibnya itu sampai izin mendadak lantaran sakit yang menurut Luna hanya alasan agar tidak bertemu dengan bayi-bayi serigala yang kelaparan ini.

Alhasil Luna-lah yang harus mengurusi sisa peperangan ini, dan selama hampir satu minggu ia terus berusaha menahan emosi dan bersikap se-_friendly_ mungkin pada anak-anak sialan itu, bagaimanapun juga dia merasa punya tugas mulia untuk melindungi siswi-siswi yang tampak lebih gentar tapi tidak bisa kabur seperti Nicol.

Hampir seminggu… _yeah_, hampir. Karena tepat pada hari terakhir sebelum penutupan MOS, kejadian yang membuat Luna dekat dengan kedua adik kelasnya itu terjadi.

Ketika itu kelasnya tiba-tiba saja mulai meracau; mereka mulai berani menolak, mengelilingi, memojokkan, bahkan menggoda Luna yang baru saja datang. Sontak gadis itu melawan, tentunya. Dimulai dengan konfrontasi lisan hingga fisik. Berbekal keahlian bela diri yang dilatihnya sejak insiden yang menimpa Meyrin dua tahun yang lalu, Luna pun melayangkan salah satu pukulan mautnya kepada salah satu dari beberapa anak itu, merasa tidak terima godaan isengnya yang sampai menyentuh dagunya

"Ckckck… lumayan juga" kata anak itu sambil menyeringai, diusapnya sudut bibirnya yang memar terkena pukulan Luna yang meleset dari targetnya, yaitu hidung si anak congkak.

"Tapi tak apa, aku suka gadis yang berani dan… penuh semangat" katanya sambil mendekat, seketika Luna terkesiap, namun akal sehatnya masih cukup berfungsi untuk memerintahkan tangannya untuk bersiap memukul lagi

"Rendahan" tiba-tiba suara bariton asing terdengar dari arah pintu kelas yang terbuka, sayangnya Luna tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara karena penglihatannya terhalang segerombol adik kelas sialan yang mengerubunginya ini

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kalian hanya anak-anak idiot kurang perhatian yang berniat mencari masalah agar papa-mama pulang, setidaknya untuk memarahi kalian" suara ketus anak yang baru datang itu terdengar lagi, menambah panas suasana yang sedang panas ini meski dalam hati Luna berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat…

* * *

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedebum keras, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh adik kelas kurang ajar yang tadi sempat memojokkannya satu persatu.

Luna terkesiap, kedua bola mata biru keunguannya melebar kaget.

Ketika ia berada dalam pemikirannya sendiri tadi, ia tidak terlalu memfokuskan diri pada apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini, dan suara benda jatuh tadi menyadarkannya bahwa telah terjadi sebuah pertarungan kecil… disini.

"Shinn!" suara bariton asing tadi terdengar lagi, namun kali ini lebih jelas, dan bersamaan dengan itu hadirlah dua sosok adik kelas dihadapannya, seorang berambut pirang panjang, yang terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menenangkan si anak yang dipanggil Shinn itu. Luna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menampakkan raut tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Kau kan lemah Rey, sakit-sakitan pula! Kenapa juga sih kau harus punya mulut setajam itu?" protes anak berambut hitam yang dipanggil Shinn itu, Luna mengernyit, lalu menajamkan penglihatan dan fokusnya, berharap bisa mengerti duduk perkaranya dengan benar.

"Aku tidak suka cara mereka, Shinn" jawab si rambut pirang—yang disebut Rey oleh si rambut hitam—dengan suara yang terdengar serius "Kotor, rendahan, dan kelewatan. Lagipula… aku tahu kau pasti mengikutiku dan orang sepertimu tidak mungkin hanya diam saja dan menonton"

Anak berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya yang berwarna merah, Luna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Hah? Itu…"

"Ehem" merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh dua adik kelas yang sedang perang mulut ini, Luna pun berdehem satu kali

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya gadis itu singkat, berusaha sebisanya untuk terdengar netral meski sebenarnya ia hampir mengamuk mendapati kedua adik kelas didepannya ini memandangnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya si rambut hitam, kalau tidak salah namanya Shinn

"Sepertinya dia melamun karena terlalu syok" sahut Rey datar, ekspresi mengejek yang tadi sempat tergambar diwajahnya mulai memudar "Begini ya—" si rambut hitam—Shinn—hendak menjelaskan tapi si rambut pirang menyelaknya

"Tadi kau dipojokkan oleh beberapa anak kelasmu, bukan? Aku lewat dan menyaksikan itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membelamu, lalu anak ini" ditunjuknya si rambut hitam dengan ibu jarinya

"Dia datang karena mengikutiku, dan dia—sepertinya kau tidak melihat—membereskan mereka semua tanpa diminta oleh siapapun"

"Hei!" Shinn berseru mengomentari, dari kelihatannya, ia tidak begitu setuju dengan pendapat temannya itu

"Yang menyuruhku ikut itu kan kau!" ia berseru keras, suaranya terdengar nyaris menggema di koridor kelas satu yang sepi itu

"Aku tidak—"

"Apapun itu… terima kasih" Luna membuka suara pelan, mencoba menengahi kedua juniornya itu sebelum mereka bertengkar dan membuat suasana semakin _absurd_. Jujur saja, Luna hampir tertawa mendengar cara mereka bertengkar yang kelihatan seperti anak kecil berebutan permen.

Hening kemudian.

Tidak terdengar ada sahutan dari salah satu diantara kedua anak baru itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan" Luna memecah keheningan sesaat itu, seulas senyum simpul tersungging dibibirnya ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Lunamaria Hawke, kelas 2-C"

Dua anak itu tampak berpandangan sebentar, seolah sedang berunding—melalui telepati diantara keduanya, mungkin—untuk menentukan siapa yang memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu

"Shinn Asuka, 1- B" si rambut hitam memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu, wajahnya tampak datar, dan ia bahkan tidak membalas uluran tangan Luna, _much to her irritation._ Tetapi demi imejnya sebagai gadis biasa—bukan gadis brutal galak seperti kata teman-teman seangkatannya—ia tetap mempertahankan uluran tangan dan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Rey Za Burell, kelas 1-A" giliran si rambut pirang memperkenalkan diri sambil membalas uluran tangan Luna, senyum tipis—tapi maut—terukir di wajah datarnya, dan senyum itu membuat Luna nyaris berhenti bernapas.

* * *

Luna tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat lagi bagaimana awalnya ia menemukan dirinya jatuh hati pada adik kelasnya. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat lagi akan sesuatu, kalau tidak salah itu adalah hal yang terjadi diantara hari-hari menyenangkan yang dihabiskannya bersama dua sahabat itu. Oh, seingatnya itu adalah saat dimana Luna secara tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka sewaktu ia mengatakan kepada keduanya kalau ia tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama karena harus menggantikan manajer klub basket Sting Oakley yang sudah kelas tiga dan wajib pensiun.

Hari itu, Luna dengan sialnya harus bertemu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang sudah menjadi tim inti, menggantikan tim inti lama yang pensiun bersama manajernya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka yang ditemui oleh Luna adalah teman-teman yang mengetahui insiden 'adik kelas' itu.

"Namaku Lunamaria Hawke" ia kembali memperkenalkan diri, sekadar formalitas mengingat ia baru bergabung kembali di klub ini dan langsung mengambil posisi sebagai manajer setelah cukup lama absen, kalau tidak salah ia absen sejak kedua orangtuanya pindah keluar negeri dan ia kelimpahan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Meyrin karena dirinya menolak untuk ikut lantaran ia tidak mau pindah sekolah, dan Meyrin seperti biasa selalu mengikuti keputusannya, meski adik perempuannya itu bisa sekolah dimana saja mengingat ia menjalani program_ homeschooling_ sejak… insiden itu.

"Oi Luna-chan" salah seorang teman kelasnya—yang ia lupa siapa namanya—memanggilnya dengan nada sok dekat

"Hm?" jawabnya singkat sambil meringis kecil, merasa jijik secara tiba-tiba pada si pemanggil, namun ia juga berharap ada _black hole_ muncul tiba-tiba dan ia terseret didalamnya ketika menyadari tatapan nakal dari mata itu

"Kau masih _single_?" cukup. Pertanyaan kurang ajar itu cukup untuk membuat telinganya panas dan darahnya mendidih seketika, sepertinya kemarahan sudah sampai diubun-ubun gadis itu.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" serunya marah, matanya melotot horor pada si teman seangkatan itu, dan bukan salahnya ia jadi berteriak begitu. Bagaimanapun juga ada harga diri yang nyaris terjatuh disini.

"_Easy_—"

"Kamu?" tiba-tiba ekor mata Luna menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang wajah dan kenampakkan fisiknya tampak familier, lalu ia ingat anak itu adalah laki-laki yang berdiri diantara ia dan Meyrin tempo hari, katanya sih dia hanya mau menolong, dan pertemuan ini jelas tidak diduganya

"Kamu yang waktu itu kan?" ia menajamkan penglihatannya, rambut biru, mata biru, dan penampilannya, jelas! Ia adalah anak yang sama yang dengan anak yang belum-belum sudah mendapat bentakan Luna karena sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan Meyrin.

Iapun berjalan kearah anak itu, yang kelihatannya menjaga jarak, _well_, sepertinya bentakan kemarin terlalu berlebihan. Luna menyadari hal itu saat melihat rona keresahan berpendar dimata bocah—lebih tepat disebuh bocah rasanya si anak biru ini—itu

"Iya, sepertinya. Ada apa memangnya?" bocah itu menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih tenang daripada raut wajahnya, tetapi Luna bisa melihat ketakutan sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang dari wajahnya

"Siapa namamu?" mengabaikan pertanyaan bocah itu, Luna balik bertanya, tentu tanpa mengubris bisikan-bisikan dan siulan-siulan dibelakangnya

"Neider" bocah itu menjawab "Auel Neider, kenapa?" nada bicara anak itu terdengar seperti menantang perkara sekarang, Luna hampir emosi dibuatnya tapi ia masih menahan diri

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula yang bertanya itu—tidak jadi" ia membalas sambil menggantungkan jawabannya sendiri, sekilas teringat olehnya siapa yang bertanya itu adalah Meyrin, dan ia menanyakan nama si bocah sekarang hanya supaya bisa menghindarkan adik perempuan kesayangannya itu dari bocah macam si biru ini

"Terserah saja" bocah itu menyahut lagi, dan seperti sebelumnya, api kemarahan yang memang sudah diubun-ubun kepala merahnya nyaris terbakar lagi.

Namun seperti sebelumnya juga, Luna terpaksa menahannya, ia tidak mau membuat bocah itu jadi gencar mendekati adiknya karena kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu memperlihatkan pertentangannya dan membuat anak itu semakin penasaran. Apalagi memori sisa pembicaraan tentang si bocah biru pada pagi sial itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya

_..._

_"Onee-chan, tadi itu siapa?" Meyrin bertanya dengan nada penasaran. _

_Meski tidak bisa melihat, tapi setidaknya Meyrin masih bisa mendengar, jadi dia pasti sadar tadi ada orang lain selain ia dan Luna. Apalagi karena tadi Luna dengan bodohnya sempat membentak si orang itu dan membuat Meyrin menyadari keberadaan mereka. _

_"Bukan siapa-siapa, Mey. Hanya orang iseng" Luna menjawab kasual, berusaha tidak menampakkan rasa sesal dalam suaranya _

_"Benarkah? Tapi biar iseng sekalipun, dia sepertinya orang baik. Habis meskipun suaranya terdengar kelelahan, dia mengatakan mau membantuku menangani Abyss yang kukira bertingkah tidak wajar. Dan lagi suaranya terdengar tulus. Onee-chan, bisa tolong caritahukan namanya tidak? Karena biarpun tidak jadi membantuku tadi, setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih atas niat baiknya" ujar Meyrin dengan suara lembut yang justru membuat Luna tidak tega. _

_Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Meyrin… Meyrin tidak boleh menangis lagi setelah kejadian itu. Dan ia sudah bertekad akan menjaga adiknya, dari siapapun—terutama laki_-_laki_ _manapun—yang mungkin akan menyakiti adiknya lagi, seperti waktu itu._

_..._

Jadi akhirnya Luna memilih untuk menyerah, ia tidak membalas anak itu lagi.

Dan tindakannya benar karena tak lama kemudian,_ Coach_ Mwu La Fllaga datang dan memulai latihannya, disamping menasehati seluruh muridnya agar tidak membawa-bawa urusan pribadi ke lapangan dan membuat pertandingan terbengkalai.

* * *

Akhirnya pelatihan itu selesai juga.

Luna memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan menjernihkan kepalanya yang pusing karena terlalu sering melihat warna biru sesorean ini.

Mulai dari rambut bocah itu, matanya, pom-pom para _cheerleader_ yang menghambur ke lapangan basket ditengah-tengah latihan demi mendukung si biru yang ternyata masih kelas satu, dan langit yang mulai membiru begitu latihan selesai.

Tetapi ketika akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tiba-tiba saja ekor matanya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan pirang yang mengenakan seragam Stargate tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman didekat situ, dan ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana salah satu sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Shinn itu memberikan sebotol air minum kepada Rey, bersama sebuah botol berukuran kecil dan berwarna putih yang ternyata mengeluarkan obat dari dalamnya.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, Luna pun mendekati kedua sosok itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa sengaja.

"Istirahat dulu, Rey" suara Shinn terdengar khawatir, dan Luna yakin Shinn bukan tipe _mother's hen_ yang selalu khawatiran secara berlebihan, hal ini membuatnya curiga, ia memang pernah mendengar—dari Shinn juga waktu itu—kalau Rey itu lemah dan sakit-sakitan, tapi ia penasaran, sakit apa sih Rey sebenarnya?

"Hm" jawab Rey sambil mengangguk, suaranya terdengar lemah sekali dan dari sudutnya, ia dapat melihat wajah Rey tampak pucat pasi, matanya terlihat redup, dan gestur tubuhnya tampak seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Tunggu? Jangan-jangan tadi Rey pingsan?

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Rey tampak membenarkan dugaan Luna, membuatnya menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan suaranya sementara mata bulatnya masih melebar kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Hampir 2 jam" jawab Shinn dengan suara tersengal-sengal, ia tampak menyeka keringat didahinya yang membuat Luna mengernyit seketika, apa Shinn baru saja datang?

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan—"

"Bicara apa kau!? Itu kan sudah tanggung jawabku!" potong Shinn cepat, kelihatannya ia tidak suka dengan cara berterima kasih pemuda itu, hal ini jelas mengherankan Luna, bukankah mereka teman biasa? Kalau bukan, lantas apa sebenarnya hubungan dua anak itu?

"Tanggung jawab? Iya juga ya, kau kan seorang kakak, wajar saja kalau lagakmu selalu seperti '_person in charge_' dimanapun kau berada" ujar Rey setengah bercanda, dan ia mulai tertawa ringan

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Mayu, bodoh" protes Shinn dengan wajah tidak suka yang tadi terlihat lagi, tampaknya apapun yang dikatakan Rey selalu berhasil menyinggungnya

"Aku memang mendengarnya dari Mayu" aku Rey tanpa bisa menahan tawa kecilnya, sepertinya ia suka sekali melihat Shinn tersinggung begitu

"Tapi aku bukan Mayu, Shinn. Aku bukan adikmu, bukan juga saudaramu" Rey berujar lagi setelah hening selama beberapa detik karena Shinn sepertinya tidak tahu mau merespon bagaimana

"Sama saja bukan? Dimana letak perbeda—"

"Perbedaan maksudmu? Banyak sekali" sekarang Rey yang memotong kalimat Shinn.

"Kau dan Mayu adalah anak kandung Tuan dan Nyonya Asuka, kakak-beradik sungguhan. Sementara aku…" Rey menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya, persis seperti yang dilakukannya ketika menunjuk kearah Shinn waktu itu, hanya saja… suaranya terdengar sendu dan pahit sampai-sampai Luna merasakan sesak didadanya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Rey saat itu juga, tetapi hal itu ia urungkan karena dirinya masih penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya hendak diungkapkan Rey

"Aku hanya anak yang ditemukan Dr. Asuka—ayahmu—dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku dan membuatku mengalami penderitaan berkepanjangan seperti ini"

Setetes airmata mengalir dipipi Luna, Rey… ternyata masa lalu Rey sepahit itu…

Oh, betapa ia berharap tidak mendengarkan hal ini sama sekali.

Karena ini membuatnya ragu, apakah besok ia masih bisa melihat Rey tanpa memandang kejadian hari ini?

Apakah ia masih bisa tersenyum pada laki-laki itu seperti sebelumya?

Apakah dia tidak akan menarik diri secara perlahan-lahan setelah mendengar kisah Rey yang malang?

Dan apakah ia masih bisa mengganggap Rey sebagai adik kelas yang dikaguminya diam-diam tanpa merasa kasihan?

Sungguh, Luna tidak tahu bagaimana dia menjawab satupun dari antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat dibenaknya.

* * *

Luna berkesah pelan.

Saking asyiknya ia merenung dan bernostalgia sendiri, tahu-tahu pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Laboratorium Fisika' diatasnya sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu sering berada disini sampai-sampai langkah kakinya sendiri sudah hapal jalan menuju ke tempat ini.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Luna pun membuka pintu geser bercat putih itu, dan sebelum membuka pintu itu secara utuh ia berujar

"Rey, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, that's it everyone... the fourth chapter of Carte de Dragoste._

_Did you guys notice? There's some connection between this chapter and the previous two, in some way. _

_But, before everything, I'd like to tell you that it is connected, the second chapter 'till now, and maybe later, and I assure you that the connection only means to let you now that they're all living in the same world, that's all._

_Let me know what you think about this ok? constructive criticism needed to help me get better!_

_See you around in later chapters~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	5. Dream of Reality

_I'm very sorry for late update, everyone._

_Been stuck with financial issues and so, added with the fact that I'm now becoming the girl of the house. _

_My dearly sister had to gone back to the city to take some exams, and she left me in charge of three man! God!_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because it really took me some time and fortune to update, finally._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Fllay Allster_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter One**

**Part 4—Dream of Reality**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

"_Aku harus berdamai dengan masa laluku, baru setelah itu… aku bisa memikirkan yang lain"_

_..._

"_Și eu te iubesc, Kira"_

Kalimat itu lagi.

Kira mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha sebisanya untuk mengenyahkan kalimat itu dari kepalanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" suara Fllay yang terdengar dari sebelah kiri merenggut Kira dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan mengembalikan pemuda itu ke kenyataan

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kira santai, senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya dan tertuju kepada Fllay yang tengah meletakkan pesanan mereka diatas meja

"Duduklah disini, Fllay" pemuda itu menatap gadis dihadapannya, lalu dilihatnya Fllay tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku memang berencana begitu" katanya sambil melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya

"Karena itu aku memintamu datang jam segini, waktu akhir _shift_ku" gadis itu duduk dihadapan Kira, lalu seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya

"Kau tahu?" Fllay membuka pembicaraan, sementara Kira tampak sibuk mencicipi scone yang terhidang didepannya

"Apa?" Kira menjawab singkat, sedikit berusaha menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada apapun yang akan diceritakan Fllay meski sesungguhnya ia agak jenuh juga.

Fllay adalah gadis yang _talkative_, menurut Kira. Dan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai paruh waktu di kedai kopi _Junius Seven_ memberinya ribuan bahan untuk diceritakan, tetapi sayangnya ia bercerita kepada orang yang salah.

Kira bukan penikmat dongeng, apalagi gosip dan isu-isu terbaru yang sedang _in_ dikalangan remaja seusia mereka. Terlebih sejak ia duduk dibangku kelas tiga sma Akademi Stargate.

Ia sudah jarang berkumpul bersama grup _Archangel_nya—meski ialah pendirinya—yang anggotanya adalah 4 teman-temannya sejak smp, yakni; Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, dan Sai.

Ia juga sudah lama tidak main _Fatal Frame tetralogy_ yang dulu merupakan hobi yang paling susah ditinggalkannya, dan ia juga sudah lama tidak—err… apa ya? Kenapa Kira bisa lupa ia tadi hendak memikirkan apa, bukankah itu masih dipikirannya?

_Oh well_, lagipula itu tidak relevan dengan niat Kira untuk lulus dari sma Stargate dengan nilai terbaik yang mampu membantunya untuk bersaing dengan anak-anak se-Copernicus yang berminat melanjutkan studi mereka ke pusat teknologi termutakhir dunia, PLANTs.

Dan seingatnya agenda terakhir itu juga—err… sekali lagi lupakan, mana mungkin Kira bisa menemukan bagian yang hilang dari masa kecilnya di kota super canggih seperti PLANTs?

"…kudengar penghuni si gajah putih sudah kembali" tiba-tiba ucapan Fllay menarik perhatian pemuda yang bersumpah tidak konsentrasi pada pembicaraan sebelumnya itu

"Apa?" Kira meminta konfirmasi atas apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Fllay kepadanya barusan, dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit dan wajah bingung, ia bertanya singkat pada Fllay yang segera menoleh padanya lagi

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya gadis itu heran, mata abu-abunya menatap Kira dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, membuat Kira hampir menyangka Fllay melihat alien duduk dihadapannya, bukan dirinya. Kalau saja dia tidak segera ingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada apapun yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu sebelum hari ini. Segera, iapun mencari akal untuk berkelit

"Ah, tidak… aku sedang mengerjakan ini" setelah menemukan sesuatu diatas tas yang tadi diletakkannya di tempat duduk sampingnya, Kira menjawab, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat buku berisi kumpulan soal-soal itu, yang secara kebetulan ia bawa untuk mengisi waktu selagi menunggu pesanan dan _shift_ kerja Fllay berakhir, gadis berambut merah itu menggangguk-angguk pelan, seperti mengerti maksud Kira, lalu ia menghela napas

"Oh, begitu" katanya santai yang membuat Kira lega, ternyata buku kumpulan soal yang dibawanya bisa menolong dalam keadaan secanggung ini, Kira bersyukur ia terpikir untuk membawanya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi

"Yang mana yang mau kau dengar?" tanya Fllay kemudian

"Itu, tentang penghuni si gajah putih"

Fllay menaruh telunjuknya didagu sambil mengingat-ingat cerita tentang penghuni si gajah putih yang diminta Kira. Tumben sekali pemuda itu menanyakan salah satu dari cerita hariannya, dan Fllay tahu ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka seperti ini

"Jadi?" pertanyaan Kira memaksa Fllay menyudahi pikirannya, dan sedikit membuatnya bingung, seingatnya Kira tidak pernah benar-benar peduli soal apapun kecuali tentang universitas di PLANTs, isu yang berkaitan dengan teknologi, dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan nilai dan peringkat dunia.

Dan ini jelas fenomena baru: Kira tertarik pada isu rumahan yang didengarnya dari teman-teman arisan mama dan rekan-rekan bisnis papa.

"_Well_, aku belum tahu ceritanya secara pasti, tapi yang jelas, kemarin mama mendengar dari salah seorang temannya yang tinggal didekat si gajah putih, kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu, lima truk kontainer berisi furnitur-furnitur yang kelihatannya mahal parkir didepan tempat itu, dan ia menyaksikan beberapa pekerja terlihat menurunkan barang-barang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah" terang Fllay sekilas, namun melihat bola mata _amethyst_ Kira melebar dan ia terbatuk-batuk mendengar penuturannya, Fllay merasa ada yang tidak beres, apa hubungannya Kira dengan kembalinya penghuni si gajah putih? Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil berharap Kira akan segera memberitahunya apa yang membuatnya sampai seterkejut itu.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan.

Alih-alih memberitahu alasan dibalik keterkejutannya yang tiba-tiba, Kira malah berdiri "Aku pulang dulu Fllay"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kira berbalik, meninggalkan Fllay dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk kedai, membuka, lalu melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis yang bahkan belum sempat mengatakan tunggu sebentar atau hati-hati di jalan pada kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Kira menunduk dalam perjalanan menuju kerumahnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Ia sendiri merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, tapi kenyataan bahwa penghuni si gajah putih telah kembali membuatnya begitu terkejut sampai lupa kalau tadi dia sedang berkencan dengan Fllay.

Kira mendengus pelan, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, mungkin dia harus menghubungi Fllay dan memberitahu gadis itu kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, _but then again_, tiba-tiba Kira merasa sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

Perasaan bersalah pada Fllay tadi juga menguap entah kemana, dan itu karena sesosok gadis yang mendadak terlihat di penjuru pandangannya, sontak membuat Kira membeku ditempat dengan sebuah kilasan berkelebat di kepalanya.

_Rambut merah muda yang berkibar terkena hembusan angin… _

_Tembok putih menjulang dibelakang sosoknya_...

_Bibir tipis yang mengukirkan seulas senyum.._.

_Dan suara itu, beserta kalimat yang tidak asing terngiang lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya… _

"_Și eu te iubesc, Kira"_

Kira hapal sekali kalimat itu, dan logat asing yang mengucapkannya.

Tapi lalu… ia tidak tahu kapan dan dimana tepatnya ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

Lantas pemuda itupun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir bayangan aneh itu dari benaknya, dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

Tapi sebelum itu, sepertinya Kira harus menghampiri sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Umm… hai" sapa Kira gugup, bagaimanapun ia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya, mengetahui namanya saja tidak.

"Hm, _yes_?" gadis itu membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Kira dengan matanya yang biru jernih, tetapi sorot dalam mata itu menunjukkan kebingungan yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kira dalam bahasa asing, menyadari gadis itu menjawabnya dengan bahasa asing pula sebelumnya

"Hmmm… rasanya belum, karena aku pasti ingat kalau pernah bertemu dengan orang setampan ini… ngomong-ngomong, namaku Meer, Meer Campbell" alih-alih bingung, gadis itu malah mengajaknya berkenalan, tapi nama itu… terasa canggung saat Kira mengulangnya di benaknya, seakan-akan itu bukanlah nama yang seharusnya didengarnya tapi… memangnya kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu?

"Kira… Kira Hibiki" ia membalas uluran tangan perkenalan yang diajukan oleh gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi ada rasa canggung yang menyentaknya, aneh.

Sekilas raut wajah Meer tampak berubah ketika Kira menyebutkan namanya, dan sekilas wajah itu kembali dihiasi senyuman meski Kira sempat menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang hanya beberapa detik itu, dan benaknya kembali dihujani pertanyaan; apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi? Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Oh, ternyata dia… akhirnya kita bertemu juga" Meer bergumam pelan dengan nada sinis, tetapi telinga Kira sempat menangkap kalimatnya

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu, berusaha terlihat tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja digumamkan gadis itu meski kenyataannya ia menangkapnya dengan jelas

"Ah, tidak apa- apa" kata Meer "Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai nanti dan… senang berkenalan denganmu, Kira!"

Gadis itu melangkah pergi, dengan senyum manis dibibirnya yang tidak lagi membuat Kira terpaku karena pesonanya, dan itu karena ia sudah mendengarnya… ucapan Meer sebelumnya.

Dan itu membuat Kira meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya sambil mengambang.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu merasa tersentak setiap ada yang menyebutkan sesuatu tentang si gajah putih.

Ia juga tidak tahu dimana ia pernah mendengar kalimat asing yang sering menghantui mimpinya.

Dan ia juga tidak tahu, apa alasan dibalik nada sinis yang tiba-tiba digumamkan Meer, gadis yang baru dikenalnya sore tadi.

* * *

Perasaan takut yang berkelebat dibenak Kira semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bagaimana tidak? Alih-alih pulang kerumah, langkah kakinya malah membawanya kesini. Ke suatu tempat; tepatnya suatu bangunan putih megah yang berdiri kokoh di kompleks perumahan elit yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi perumahan Kira sendiri.

Ditatapnya bangunan putih dibalik pagar tinggi menjulang yang diapit oleh dua tembok putih besar, dan sebuah rumpun mawar putih yang terhampar diantara rerumputan hijau berserta jalan setapak dari bebatuan yang membelah dua lautan mawar.

Kira terkesiap, ia kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan bangunan rumah besar yang disebut si gajah putih.

"Hei Nak, siapa kau? Temannya Nona Clyne? Atau rekan bisnis Tuan Clyne? Apa kau sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" suara seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap—yang tampaknya adalah penjaga rumah tersebut—menghampiri Kira dari sebuah bangunan kecil yang berada tepat dibalik pagar kiri rumah menyadarkan pemuda itu dari ketakutannya sendiri. Iapun menoleh, lalu menghela napas pelan

"Tidak" Kira menjawab dengan nada sopan "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan sedikit takjub dengan… rumah ini" imbuh pemuda itu disertai dengan senyum kikuk

"Oh baiklah" sahut si penjaga rumah datar "Kalau begitu lekaslah pulang, rumah ini berubah drastis sejak apa yang menimpa si bungsu, semua menjadi dingin dan… pemilik rumah beserta kakaknya tak lagi ramah seperti dulu" tanpa diminta, si penjaga rumah menyebutkan sesuatu yang membuat Kira menjadi penasaran

"Memangnya… ada apa dengan si bungsu?" tanya Kira singkat.

Si penjaga rumah mengernyit, lalu terdiam, seperti orang yang baru saja mengingat sesuatu "Ah, itu… tidak ada, lupakan saja" katanya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Lagipula sebaiknya kau pulang" Kira mendengar si penjaga rumah berkata lagi "Tuan Clyne dan si sulung, mereka tidak begitu menyukai tamu kecuali yang datang bersama mereka"

Dan dengan itu Kira melangkah pergi, meninggalkan bangunan megah itu dibelakangnya, dan sepasang mata _cerulean_ yang terus mengawasi sosoknya dari balik jendela kaca sambil tersenyum muram, menyadari kehadirannya tidak dirasakan oleh pemuda yang terus melangkah menjauhi rumahnya itu.

"_Și eu te iubesc, _Kira"

* * *

_Rambut merah muda yang berserakan di atas aspal…_

_Deru napas pelan yang terdengar naik-turun tak beraturan…_

_Mata terpejam dan kulit putih yang memucat…_

_Dan suara lemah yang memanggil namanya dengan terbata-bata..._

Kira terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan pucat-pasi.

Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, nyaris seluruhnya. Debaran jantungnya terasa begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia yakin jantungnya bisa lompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga. Napasnya terdengar memburu, dan Kira meletakkan sebelah tangannya didepan dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu hanya mimpi" Kira berbisik lirih kepada dirinya sendiri

"Aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk" katanya sekali lagi, mencoba meyakini kalau yang dilihatnya tadi hanya bunga tidur yang kebetulan menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Kira turun dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi karena khawatir dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan pemandangan penuh darah dalam mimpinya barusan.

Darah dimana-mana dan sosok gadis yang tergeletak diatas aspal dengan rambut merah mudanya yang beterbaran di jalan, dan suaranya… rasanya seakan-akan familier ditelinga pemuda itu.

"_Oh, ternyata dia… akhirnya kutemukan juga"_

Tiba-tiba gumaman Meer yang bernada sinis itu mampir lagi ke dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu yang seharusnya disadarinya sejak melihat gadis itu.

Suaranya! Meer memiliki suara yang sama dengan suara feminin yang sering didengarnya mengucapkan kalimat asing itu kepadanya, juga suara gadis dalam mimpinya yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih sisa tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya.

Kira membatu seketika.

Terkejut dengan semua kesimpulan yang baru saja didapatnya. Tetapi… suara yang dimimpinya itu terdengar lebih ringan, lebih halus, dan lebih santai, apa benar itu suara Meer? Kalau ya, bukankah itu berarti ia dan Meer pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Lalu kenapa gadis itu bersikap seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya?

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berusaha mengusir pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang muncul bertubi-tubi dibenaknya tapi tidak satupun bisa dijawabnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu: mungkin… orangtuanya bisa menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sayang kefrustasian Kirapun justru bertambah setelah menemui orangtuanya.

Jangankan menerangkan sesuatu, kedua orangtuanya—Ulen dan Via Hibiki—justru tampak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Kira, tetapi kemudian mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan dan anehnya Kira ikut terbawa sambil menyimpan catatan dibenaknya bahwa orangtuanya memang tahu sesuatu tapi mereka tidak mau memberitahu dirinya, entah karena apa.

Dan jelas terlihat dari cara bicara mereka yang sangat tidak natural saat mencoba mengalihkan topik dari pertanyaan Kira kepada hal-hal yang menurut Kira tidak penting untuk ditanyakan seperti kabar hubungannya dengan Fllay, nilai-nilainya, bagaimana keadaan bayi harimau peliharaan Mr. Waldfelt dan istrinya yang Kira juga tidak tahu dan bingung kenapa orangtuanya malah menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, dan hal-hal lain yang lebih aneh dari itu.

* * *

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Kira berada di tempatnya saat ini.

Di kedai _Junius Seven_ yang sepi karena ini masih jam sekolah, dan Kira si anak rajin entah kesurupan apa malah bolos dan memilih pergi kesini demi fasilitas _hotspot_ yang menjanjikan.

Dan setelah memesan secangkir _hot cappuccino_ dan seporsi _shortcake_—tanpa ditemani oleh Fllay karena ini bukan _shift_ gadis itu dan ia tahu Fllay pasti masih berada disekolah sekarang karena ia sudah mencoba menghubungi gadis itu dan tidak diangkat—Kira memulai aksinya. Jarinya menari dengan lincah diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya dan matanya tertuju lurus ke layar laptop dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius, bahkan lebih serius daripada saat ia mengerjakan soal olimpiade sains sekalipun.

Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, secepatnya.

Dan jika seluruh dunia menolak untuk memberitahunya, maka ia akan mencaritahu sendiri: siapa gadis asing bersuara lembut yang kerap hadir dalam mimpinya dan mengucapkan kalimat asing itu?

Kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam suatu masa di hidup Kira yang tidak bisa diingatnya?

Dan kenapa Meer, gadis yang baru dikenalnya sore itu, bersikap sinis dan menatapnya tajam setelah mendengar namanya? Apa salah Kira kepadanya?

Tapi begitu halaman _web_ mulai muncul, Kira terdiam.

Sekarang, di kolom _keyword_ yang ada di halaman _search engine_ itu, apa yang harus dituliskannya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya?

Pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari inspirasi dari semua yang terjadi dan orang-orang yang ditemuinya atau pernah didengarnya yang terasa aneh.

Lalu sekilas ucapan seseorang yang terdengar ganjil ditelinganya kembali terngiang

"…_rumah ini berubah drastis sejak apa yang menimpa si putri kecil, semua menjadi dingin dan…." _

"_Tuan Clyne dan si sulung tidak begitu menyukai tamu"_

Itu suara si penjaga rumah yang kemarin menghampiri Kira ketika langkah kaki pemuda itu tanpa sengaja membawanya kedepan _Clyne Mansion_ yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan si gajah putih.

"_Și eu te iubesc, Kira"_

Ah, kalimat itu.

Rasanya Kira ingin sekali menuliskannya di _translator_ online atau _search engine_ yang kini terlampir didepan matanya.

Tapi sayang… ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeja kalimat tersebut dalam bentuk tulisan sehingga ia memilih untuk menuliskan sesuatu yang berhasil dirangkai oleh benaknya untuk menggabungkan dua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh si petugas kemarin: Putri bungsu Clyne.

Ada ratusan artikel mengenai hal itu, dan kebanyakan memberitakan hal yang sama, yaitu bahwa putri bungsu keluarga Clyne merupakan korban tabrak lari yang terjadi di depan rumah Clyne yang berada di Copernicus. Beruntung gadis kecil itu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan ditangani oleh dokter ahli.

Namun setelah operasi terakhir, ia dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya dan tak pernah terlihat lagi. Meski demikian, keluarga Clyne tidak pernah menggelar upacara pemakaman sehingga status gadis kecil itu tetap menjadi pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dari sekian berita, Kira hanya terkejut atas dua hal, yakni bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami oleh gadis itu terjadi didekat taman bermain yang sering didatanginya waktu kecil yang lokasinya memang berdekatan dengan kompleks perumahan tempat si gajah putih berada, dan nama gadis itu: Lacus Clyne.

Lacus Clyne, entah kenapa nama itu rasanya tidak asing, dan entah kenapa juga menyebutkan nama itu membuat bekas luka di pergelangan tangan Kira terasa berdenyut-denyut, ada apa ini?

Kira menarik sedikit lengan kemeja seragam sekolahnya dan memutar lengannya, melihat kembali luka yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut itu. Disentuhnya bekas luka itu, perlahan.

Luka itu berasal dari salah satu kepingan masa lalunya, yang entah kenapa Kira tidak bisa mengingatnya, dan juga tidak bisa percaya pada cerita orangtuanya tentang asal-usul luka itu.

Kata mereka luka itu disebabkan oleh keteledoran mama yang membiarkan Kira mengikuti papanya ke lab hingga salah satu proses di lab melukai pergelangan tangannya.

_Heck_! Siapa yang bisa percaya cerita tidak masuk akal begitu?

Kira kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar didepannya, meneruskan bacaannya yang sempat terhenti karena ia merenung tadi.

Dan sebuah kalimat dalam berita kedelapan yang dibaca oleh Kira membuat pemuda itu tersentak seketika. Kalimat itu menyatakan bahwa ketika kecelakaan terjadi, Lacus Clyne sedang bersama temannya, seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki nama sepertinya namanya sendiri… ataukah itu memang ia sendiri?

"…_korban kedua sekaligus saksi mata kejadian itu, Kira Hibiki(6), mengalami cedera yang cukup serius di pergelangan tangan kirinya…" _

Begitu bunyi kalimat dalam berita itu, kontan membuat jantung Kira berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan mata ungunya melebar horor, menyadari bahwa ia juga berada diusia yang sama ketika bangun di rumah sakit dan diberi selamat oleh dokter bedah yang mengoperasinya

"_Kau anak yang sangat beruntung, Kira-kun. Tidak ada cedera serius kecuali pergelangan tangan kirimu yang nyaris diamputasi"_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan dengan Dokter Asuka terngiang-ngiang dikepala Kira yang ketika itu tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa berada di rumah sakit tersebut.

_Ya Tuhan…_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, that's it everyone... the fifth part of Carte de Dragoste which also served as another clue to get to know who is the main character of this story._

_Already got some names? Or got more confidence to your first thought? _

_Well, do as you pleases... everyone. Because the think that I could tell you still as same as ever; can't tell you yet._

_Anyway, let me know what you think about this ok? constructive criticism needed to help me get better!_

_See you around in later chapters~_

_Love,_

_._

_**Toby**_


	6. Two Cup of Tea

_Thank you for staying with me until now dear readers~_

_Well, why'd I call you with readers because there are some of you who's not reviewed, but all of you are my readers so, thank you so much XD_

_Now we're going to the second chapter of the book. And you might found some stories being continued here. _

_And I think some of you could already tell who would be the true main characters of this story, maybe after you saw this second chapter you'll understand._

_But anyway, I'd like to tell you that this story was still quite far from ending so, stay with me, Ok?_

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Auel Neider/Meyrin Hawke_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter Two**

**Part 1—Two Cup of Tea**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

"_Tawa terdengar oleh telinga, senyum terdengar oleh hati"_

_..._

"_**Kamu**_… baik sekali ya?"

Terdengar suara Meyrin dari arah belakang, setelah cukup lama berkendara dalam diam, akhirnya perempuan itu angkat suara juga

"_Well_, tidak juga. _But, I can take that as a compliment_" jawab si pemuda berambut biru langit tanpa menoleh karena kini keduanya tengah melintasi jalan raya yang terbilang ramai, tepat di sore hari dan menuju ke sebuah kedai kopi yang jaraknya masih beberapa meter lagi.

Suasana kedai kopi _Junius Seven_ pada sore itu terbilang cukup ramai, dan karena konsepnya yang unik—sepertinya kedai ini memiliki target pasar dikalangan remaja—maka yang terjadi adalah seperti yang mungkin diharapkan oleh pemiliknya: _Junius Seven_ sore itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan siswa-siswi sma seperti dirinya yang sedang _hang out_ dengan kepentingan masing-masing.

Sebagian terlihat sedang berkumpul, yang lainnya sedang berkencan, sementara beberapa sisanya tampak seperti hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar _surfing_ internet karena kedai ini juga menyediakan _free wifi_ yang koneksinya lumayan biarpun sedang ramai seperti sore ini.

Auel pun menuntun Meyrin—yang tadi memang meminta agar ia boleh memegang tangan Auel dan juga meminta si pemuda menuntunnya—ke salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tempat itu cukup strategis bagi Auel karena kalau boleh jujur, ia sedang butuh tempat yang cukup sepi untuk bisa berbincang serius dengan gadis muda yang belum lama dikenalnya ini.

Dan ia mendapatkannya tanpa harus menunggu.

Maka itu, ia segera menuntun si gadis kesana sebelum ada orang yang mendahuluinya. Ketika sudah mempersilahkan Meyrin duduk dan ia memilih duduk dihadapannya, seorang _waitress_ berpakaian klasik ala barista-barista pada umumnya menghampiri meja mereka, sepertinya hendak menanyakan pesanan.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" tanya si _waitress_—tepat seperti dugaan Auel—sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku tipis yang bertuliskan menu diatasnya.

"_Thai tea blended_ dan _chocolate croissant_ masing-masing dua" jawab pemuda itu cepat, yakin Meyrin tidak mungkin memesan sendiri karena melihat daftar menu saja ia tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, dua _Thai tea blended_ dan dua _chocolate croissant_, ditunggu 10 menit, Ok?" si pelayan berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas Auel dengan satu senyuman _boyish_—dan maut—yang membuat si pelayan _blushing_ seketika meski hanya sebentar, karena kemudian dia sudah melenggang kembali ke dapur, sementara fokus si pemuda juga kembali pada gadis dihadapannya yang tampak tidak terusik dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, _by the way_. Namaku Auel Neider" si pemuda berambut biru berujar memperkenalkan diri secara singkat tanpa mengulurkan tangan karena ia tahu tak akan dibalas oleh Meyrin yang tidak melihatnya

"Aku Meyrin Hawke. Omong-omong, kau putranya ibu Nelly Neider ya?" setengah bertanya, Meyrin balik memperkenalkan diri, berniat membuka percakapan diantara mereka karena ia merasa tidak enak pada Auel jika pemuda itu terus yang mengajak bicara duluan. Seakan-akan ia kurang inisiatif.

"Iya, _speaking of which_, darimana kau kenal mama?" tanya Auel merespon, ada sejumput rasa penasaran lagi yang hinggap dikepalanya tatkala Meyrin menyebutkan nama mamanya dengan santai dan tegas, seperti sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hmmm... kalau soal pertanyaanmu, bagaimana menjawabnya ya? Aku… aku kenal ibumu sudah cukup lama, mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu, waktu itu ia pernah mengajar di _Lodonia House_ bukan?" tanya Meyrin lagi, suaranya terdengar santai tapi topiknya cukup membuat Auel terkejut.

Ia ingat sekarang, mamanya dulu pernah bercerita kepadanya mengenai seorang anak perempuan tuna netra yang ditemuinya di _Lodonia House_, semacam bangunan yang sengaja didedikasikan oleh pemiliknya untuk menjadi tempat diadakannya _summer course_ untuk anak-anak penyandang _disability_ yang diadakan agar mereka bisa saling berbagi dan bertukar pikiran, dengan maksud agar mereka tidak merasa sendirian dalam menghadapi dunia yang tampak sulit tak terjangkau dalam kacamata mereka.

Dan ia ingat mamanya juga sempat menceritakan kalau gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu, memiliki semangat yang patut ditiru bahkan bagi orang-orang normal, seperti dirinya.

"_Anak itu sangat ceria, El. Dan lepas. Aku kagum padanya, tidak banyak anak yang hidup dalam dunia gelap—_literally dark_—yang mampu bersikap semanis anak itu. Ah, El, seandainya saja kau ikut mama kemarin"_ papar mamanya waktu itu, Auel menelan ludahnya sendiri, setahun yang lalu ia mendengar cerita tentang Meyrin rupanya.

"Halo, Auel… apa kau masih disini?" tangan Meyrin yang melambai didepan matanya adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika dia telah kembali ke alam nyata, dan sadar bahwa ia sudah melamun cukup lama

"Masih, dan ya, aku tahu _Lodonia House_. Mama memang pernah mengajar disana setahun yang lalu" jawab Auel monoton, sepertinya pikirannya masih tersangkut pada kisah sekilas tentang Meyrin dari mamanya.

"Oh syukurlah" respon Meyrin sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri seperti orang yang merasa lega, atau mungkin Meyrin memang merasa lega

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa bertemu mama di _Lodonia House_?" tanya Auel basa-basi, berniat memulai topik baru yang ia harap tidak menyinggung Meyrin sekalipun dia sudah bisa menebak alasan kenapa gadis ini bisa berada di _Lodonia House_ dan bertemu mamanya

"_Well, as you can see_. Jawabannya ada didepan matamu, Auel. Aku termasuk anak-anak yang diajar oleh mamamu, seorang penyandang tuna netra. Tapi tidak seperti beberapa anak di _Lodonia House_ yang mengalami kebutaan karena kecelakaan atau penyakit, aku terlahir sudah seperti ini" papar Meyrin tenang, rona suaranya masih terdengar ceria, terlalu ceria bahkan, untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang menceritakan kisah pahitnya.

"_I can see for myself, by the way_. Jadi… kau selalu hidup dalam dunia yang gelap?" tanpa bisa ditahan, pertanyaan itu terlontar sendiri dari bibir pemuda itu, tetapi ketika hendak meminta maaf dan meralat ucapan tidak sopannya barusan, Meyrin sudah lebih dulu menjawab

"Begitulah, dan pernah juga ini menyebalkan. Tapi tidak masalah, lagipula benar juga kata mamamu: dengan begini aku tidak perlu melihat hal-hal yang tidak perlu kulihat, dan lebih mudah bagiku untuk membedakan siapa yang tulus dan siapa yang lebih baik tidak kubiarkan masuk dalam kehidupanku" katanya dengan nada diplomatis, ia terdengar tabah dan rileks disaat yang bersamaan, jelas membuat kagum pemuda dihadapannya yang menyadari sosok gadis ini jauh lebih '_contented_' daripada gadis-gadis seumurannya yang menurutnya _just lucky enough to have a beauty shell_, sekadar hanya memiliki _outer beauty_ dan itupun didapat dari bersolek.

"_Fair enough_, kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kurasa semua orang juga memilikinya dalam kehidupan" jawab Auel responsif, sambil memikirkan sejak kapan pembicaraan mereka jadi mengarah ke prinsip begini.

"Cukup tentang aku, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Meyrin penasaran, raut wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas apa yang ada didalam hatinya, yaitu penasaran. Membuat Auel menilainya sebagai tipikal perempuan yang _straight to the point_, tipe yang jarang ada dikalangan gadis-gadis seumurannya—lagi-lagi—karena kebanyakan dari mereka cenderung bertele-tele _plus_ terlalu malu untuk bersikap _straightforward_ seperti Meyrin sekarang.

Hm, sepertinya ini salah satu kelebihan yang tanpa sadar didapatnya berkat kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Karena tidak bisa melihat bagaimana respon lawan bicaranya, Meyrin jadi lebih berani mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku? Bagaimana ya, mungkin bisa dibilang hidupku tidak se-_extraordinary_ itu. Cenderung biasa saja. Aku menjalani kehidupan layaknya anak-anak SMA normal; sekolah, _hang out with buddies and girlfriends_, lalu main basket. Itu saja, tak ada yang luar biasa" papar Auel santai, sedikit menekankan pada kata 'main basket' yang mungkin bisa membuat Meyrin merespon dengan 'ah onee-chan juga main basket' atau semacamnya yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan membuatnya jadi lebih seru.

"Kamu main basket? Wah, sepertinya seru ya! _Onee-chan_ juga pernah main basket, tapi kedengarannya itu bukan _passion_nya. Soalnya _onee-chan_ jarang bercerita padaku soal itu—" ujar Meyrin membalas, nyaris persis dugaan Auel, atau mungkin tepat seperti dugaannya.

Meyrin menghela napas, hendak menahan antusiasmenya agar jangan sampai membuatnya terdengar seperti orang norak meskipun ia sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang.

Orang selain Luna.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar cerita tentang permainan basket ini" Meyrin melanjutkan ucapannya, setengah terdengar ragu-ragu menyampaikannya seperti orang gugup. Auel mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum simpul—tapi _charming_—yang seharusnya bisa membuat Meyrin _blushing_ seperti si _waitress_ tadi.

_Yeah_, seandainya Meyrin bisa melihat.

Dan Auel agaknya menyayangkan hal itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya" Auel hendak menjawab tetapi terselak oleh kedatangan si _waitress_ tadi yang sekarang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, membiarkan pelayan muda itu menaruh pesanan diatas meja, dihadapan mereka berdua sambil melempar selayang lirikan yang dipenuhi rasa iri pada si gadis berambut merah yang tampak tidak peduli. Lalu kembali melenggang kemana entah kali ini, dan memberikan waktu pada _the perfect couple_—salahkan penampilan mereka yang tampak seperti pasangan anak SMA yang sempurna dan saling melengkapi lagi rukun—untuk menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Auel sambil mencicipi _pastry_ pesanannya, dilihatnya Meyrin sedikit meraba-raba meja hingga ia mendapatkan gelas berisi _thai tea_ dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan

"Dimana ya?" Meyrin menaruh telunjuknya diujung dagu dan berpikir sebentar

"Kalau tidak salah tadi aku memintamu menceritakan tentang permainan basket. Jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia menceritakannya?" tanya Meyrin antusias, bola matanya tampak dipenuhi binar_-_binar penasaran dan membuat Auel bahkan tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum

"Boleh saja" pemuda itu menghela napas "Tapi apa yang mau kau dengar sebenarnya? Tentang olahraganya? Atau pengalamanku?"

Dahi Meyrin berkerut sedikit, menandakan ia sedang berpikir, dan kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya hingga Auel memutuskan untuk menikmati pesanannya dulu sambil menunggu keputusan gadis itu.

"Pengalamanmu sepertinya lebih menarik" sepuluh menit setelah berpikir, akhirnya Meyrin berujar lagi, suaranya terdengar pasti

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menyukai basket ini?" tanya gadis itu, serentak membuat waktu seakan bergulir kembali pada masa dimana Auel pertama kali mengenal dan menyukai olahraga yang satu itu.

"Pertama kali aku tidak dikenalkan langsung dengan cabang olahraga basket ini" Auel mulai menuturkan "Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil, sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun kalau tidak salah. Mama menjemputku dari penitipan anak—_yeah_, dia bekerja jadi anaknya dititipkan di tempat penitipan—dengan membawa sebuah bola berwarna oranye dari bahan plastik yang lentur, saat itu mama mengatakan padaku kalau itu namanya bola keranjang… ya, bola keranjang"

Meyrin tertawa kecil mendengar cerita perkenalan pemuda itu dengan bola basketnya, dan pemuda itu melihatnya.

_Tawa seharga nyawa_

Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya itu adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Melihat tawa ini bisa berarti kehilangan nyawa kalau sampai ketahuan oleh _penjaga_nya.

Seketika tengkuk pemuda itu terasa dingin membayangkan reaksi kakak dari gadis didepannya ini kalau sampai mengetahui hal ini, tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dulu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah itu percakapan mengalir begitu saja seakan-akan mereka adalah sahabat lama yang baru bertemu kembali setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tidak ada kecanggungan yang berarti, bahkan pemuda itu yakin baru kali ini ia bisa bercerita selepas itu tentang kehidupannya. Biasanya ia hanya akan menceritakan bagian-bagian seru dan melewatkan hal-hal yang memalukan, tapi tidak kali ini.

Karena gadis itu terlihat berbeda.

Ia menikmati seluruh cerita sebagaimana adanya, tidak seperti kebanyakan teman-teman Auel yang sudah pasti akan menginjak-injak harga diri pemuda itu jika ia menceritakan hal-hal yang hanya diceritakannya pada Meyrin saat ini.

Oh, pemuda itu bahkan lebih terbuka kepada gadis berambut merah itu ketimbang ibunya sendiri.

Auel melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Sial! Waktu berjalan cepat sekali dalam perbincangannya hari ini.

Arloji digital itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam—padahal ia yakin belum lama—dan itu artinya ia sudah harus pulang karena ia sudah berjanji kepada mamanya untuk makan malam dirumah dan mamanya akan pulang jam 9 nanti, lagipula meja tempat mereka duduk juga sudah dipenuhi setidaknya tiga gelas dan empat piring yang isinya sudah tandas, _well_, sepertinya ia akan merogoh saku lebih dalam hari ini untuk membayar semua pesanan itu, lagipula tadi ia sudah mengatakan pada Meyrin kalau ia yang mentraktir sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Sepertinya hari sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" suara santai pemuda itu terdengar ditelinga Meyrin, membuatnya terkejut sedikit

"Oh, benarkah! Kukira belum lama kita berbincang" ungkapnya panik, Auel bisa melihat matanya yang biru melebar dan seperti melihat kearah dirinya meski sudah pasti tidak demikian adanya

"Hahaha, kukira juga begitu" pemuda itu tertawa santai "Tapi ini benar-benar sudah malam dan kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang sebelum kakakmu melapor ke polisi karena mengira kau diculik"

Kata-kata canda itu mengalir begitu saja, dan ia mengira Meyrin akan ikut tertawa, tapi tidak. Gadis itu tampak terdiam dan raut wajahnya terlihat resah, seakan-akan ia terganggu dengan kata-kata pemuda itu barusan

"Ehem, kurasa kau benar" balas Meyrin akhirnya, tapi suaranya terdengar gugup dan tidak seceria biasanya sehingga pemuda berpikir mungkin dia telah salah bicara "Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

Auel mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tetapi ia tetap memberikan ponselnya, tepat ke tangan Meyrin. Ketika itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di bagian dalam pergelangan tangan kiri Meyrin yang tidak terlihat ketika menggandeng tangan kanan Meyrin saat menuntun gadis itu sebelumnya.

Dan sesuatu itu adalah sebuah tato.

* * *

"Mama dengar akhir-akhir ini kamu sedang dekat dengan anak yang tinggal didepan rumah ya, El?" suara canda Nelly Neider terdengar membuka percakapan pada suatu pagi di rumah itu

"Tidak juga, biasa saja" Auel berkilah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepiring pizza yang menjadi santapan paginya hari ini

"Lalu kenapa mereka sampai menggosipimu seperti itu? Katanya mereka sering melihatmu bersama seorang gadis bu—astaga! Jangan-jangan itu sebabnya kau menanyaiku soal keluarga Hawke kemarin, kau tertarik pada salah satu putrinya ya?" wanita itu menebak dengan nada antusias, ditatapnya anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan menginterogasi, dan sekilas Auel melengos sambil memalingkan wajah terkejutnya kearah samping seakan membenarkan terkaannya

"Tidak" pemuda itu menjawab singkat, nada suaranya terdengar ragu meski ia berusaha menutupinya.

Sang mama tertawa nyaris terbahak-bahak menyaksikan reaksi putranya yang tampak seperti maling tertangkap basah yang mencoba mengelak dari sudut pandangnya.

"Hahaha… Oh, El. Kau tahu aku ini ibumu bukan? Orang yang melahirkan dan membesarkanmu? Mana mungkin kau bisa membohongiku" katanya disela-sela tawanya yang terus berderai bagai ejekan di telinga pemuda berambut biru itu, segera ia membalas tatapan ibunya dengan raut cemberut menghiasi paras mudanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" serunya mengelak, merasa tersinggung dengan tuduhan ibunya yang menyangka dirinya menyukai salah satu dari gadis Hawke—yang pasti bukan Luna—sementara sang ibu sudah tahu putra tunggalnya ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih "Dan lagi, aku masih punya Abby"

Suara tanpa ragu yang terdengar dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh putranya membuat wanita itu menghentikan tawanya, meski agak sulit karena seluruh bahasa tubuh pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang berlainan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, dan sebagai seorang psikolog anak profesional yang sering menjadi relawan dalam berbagai kesempatan, ia menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi sepertinya ia akan membiarkan dulu penyangkalan putranya kali ini.

"Oh begitu" sahutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil "Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang? Sepertinya dia sudah jarang mampir kesini" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Auel merasa tersudut.

Belakangan ini Auel memang sedang menikmati permainan _super exciting_ dan sangat menantang yang dijalaninya dengan mempercepat kepulangannya dari sekolah agar ia sempat menemui Meyrin sebelum kepulangan Luna, dan ucapan ibunya tadi mengingatkannya satu hal, bahwa ia sudah jarang bertemu Abby.

Oh, lagipula ia sudah lama tidak mengecek ponsel 'khusus Abby'nya, astaga! Rasanya Auel tidak mau membayangkan berapa banyak _miscall_ dan sms tertumpuk disana selama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama _his autumn 'friend' _yah, ia bertemu gadis itu pada musim gugur seperti ini dan gadis memang mengingatkannya akan musim gugur dimana daun-daun berguguran dan mati namun pemandangannya masih cantik dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Yah, dia sibuk. Banyak kegiatan klub untuk musim gugur ini" kilah pemuda itu seraya berusaha terlihat senatural mungkin ketika mengatakannya, ia tahu ibunya psikolog ternama, jadi, ia harus berusaha lebih keras daripada anak-anak lain kalau mau berkelit dari ibunya. Ketika melihat sang mama akhirnya mengangguk-angguk, barulah ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Oh begitu" jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ibu dan anak itu sudah berbenah masing-masing dan bersiap untuk berangkat pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Nanti malam aku akan pulang terlambat, El. Kau tidak perlu menunggu" suara sang mama terdengar lagi saat wanita itu tengah memasang arloji ke tangannya

"Iya, iya. Tapi kenapa? Lembur?" tanya Auel menyelidik, ia memang putra dari seorang psikolog ternama tapi ia juga satu-satunya laki-laki dirumah itu, sudah sewajarnya ia mengkhawatirkan ibunya?

"Bukan. Ada acara reuni kuliah, El. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja"

Nelly tersenyum sambil menoleh sedikit kearah anaknya "Aku akan baik-baik saja, El. Percayalah pada ibumu ini"

Auel menghembuskan napas berat "Iya, aku percaya"

* * *

"_Mistakes might mean to be forgiven, but not forgotten, _bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku tak ingin _onee-chan_ pulang dan marah-marah mengetahui kedatanganmu, dia bisa salah paham" suara feminin yang familier tiba-tiba tertangkap di gendang telinga pemuda itu, membuatnya mengernyitkan alis heran, suara itu terdengar berat dan parau, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan isakkan didalamnya, dan suara itu… milik Meyrin, jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

Auel menghentikan sepedanya tepat didepan rumahnya—yang juga berarti depan rumah Hawke—dan menyandarkannya pada lampu jalan yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Degup jantungnya mendadak tak bisa ia kendalikan, rasa penasaran dan kebingungan menyergapnya dari segala arah, bahkan nyaris tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas.

Suara itu terdengar dari arah beranda rumah itu, dan sebelum menoleh dengan sempurna, pemuda itu hanya bisa berharap pemandangannya bukan hal yang diduganya. Tetapi sekali lagi Auel harus menelan kekecewaan karena harapannya sama sekali tidak dikabulkan.

Disana, di bawah sinar matahari yang sedikit menerangi beranda itu, ia melihat Meyrin, dan gadis itu sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sesosok laki-laki yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum hari ini. Ada rasa tersentak menyelinap dalam batinnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

Mata birunya melebar tak percaya pada apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

Meyrin sedang berbicara, dengan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi—yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena tingginya membuat bagian kepalanya tersamar oleh kilatan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata—dan laki-laki itu tampak menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu, sementara sang gadis terlihat tidak nyaman dan mencoba melepaskan diri sehingga terjadi sedikit adegan tarik-menarik diantara kedua orang itu.

Auel masih terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana pada pemandangan semacam ini.

Haruskah ia berlari kesana dan bertindak heroik dengan melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki itu dari tangan Meyrin dan menyuruhnya pergi?

Haruskah dia diam saja dan kembali kerumah seakan tidak melihat apa-apa?

Oh, bahkan seorang jenius macam dirinya tahu dilema seperti itu tidak bisa dipecahkan semudah menyelesaikan persamaan matematika paling rumit sekalipun.

_Come to think of it_, lagipula… siapa pula dirinya sampai bisa menengahi pertengkaran yang kemungkinan terjadi diantara sepasang mantan kekasih?

"SHOU!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Auel merasa lega mendengar teriakkan itu, suara membentak Luna yang terdengar garang membuat beban dipundaknya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Luna berjalan dari arah lain dan sepertinya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan kehadiran pemuda itu, tapi biarlah, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menjadi korban keberingasan seorang Lunamaria Hawke?

"_Let go of my sister, you son of a bitch_! Apa kau masih buta seperti waktu itu? Tidak bisakah kau melihat kalau Meyrin sudah cukup menderita karena kebodohanmu!" suara Luna yang tampak dikuasai amarah membuat Auel memutuskan untuk mundur saja, ini bukan saatnya menjadi orang super kepo yang rela menderita sakit telinga lantaran bersikeras mendengarkan pertengkaran itu.

Ia kembali memegang sepedanya dan masuk kedalam rumah, sambil mengingatkan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini ketika dia bertemu dengan Meyrin lagi lain waktu, entah bagaimana caranya.

_I always get what I want, anyway_ gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Shou-kun… bukan mantanku, tapi mantan _onee-chan_" Meyrin berkata dengan suara pelan, entah sejak kapan mereka masuk pembahasan ini, padahal sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak hal itu terjadi, Auel sendiri sudah hampir lupa dengan kejadian di beranda rumah Hawke itu, tapi kini, di kedai kopi _Junius Seven_, entah kenapa mereka justru membicarakannya lagi.

"Waktu _onee-chan_ masih duduk di bangku SMP, dia berpacaran dengan Shou-kun dan mereka cukup dekat, bahkan terkadang _onee-chan_ meminta Shou-kun menjemputku dari sekolah" papar Meyrin dengan suara yang mulai terdengar tidak stabil, ada kegelisahan didalamnya, juga keresahan dan ketakutan. Dan ini membuat Auel merasa sesak didadanya, ia tidak suka melihat Meyrin berbicara dengan nada segelisah ini.

_Oh come on_, kemana Meyrin yang bisa menceritakan hal kelam dengan nada ceria kemarin?

"Kau tidak harus menceritakan semuanya, Mey. Aku tidak mau kau bercerita panjang-lebar dan menangis disini, bisa-bisa dikira aku yang membuatmu menangis" pemuda berambut biru itu berkelit sebisanya, klasik sih tapi benar juga, ia tidak ingin Meyrin menangis ketika mereka sedang duduk berhadapan begini dan akhirnya orang-orang akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang berencana untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan tengah berbicara dari hati ke hati yang hasilnya tak bagus.

"Tenang saja, biarpun suaraku begini, aku tidak akan menangis kok. Aku janji" sahut Meyrin penuh percaya diri "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengakui satu hal padamu, aku telah berbohong. Aku tidak buta sejak lahir, tapi karena suatu kecelakaan. Maaf ya"

Auel menghembuskan napas panjang yang terdengar berat "Aku tahu"

"Mamaku seorang psikolog, ingat? Begini-begini setidaknya aku menguasai ilmunya juga, jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara membedakan antara orang yang berbohong dan yang tidak, mengerti?" katanya meneruskan, yang anehnya direspon gadis itu dengan tawa kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Seandainya hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari teman, mungkin Auel sudah mencubit hidungnya atau melakukan hal lain untuk membuat Meyrin menyadari kegemasannya, tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya seandainya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti" kata Meyrin disela-sela tawanya.

Beberapa menit bergulir dengan keceriaan semu yang menghiasi atmosfer sementara diantara keduanya. Dan sejenak kemudian baru Auel angkat bicara lagi "Lanjutkan ceritamu"

Lalu Meyrin melanjutkan ceritanya.

Ia mengatakan bahwa pada suatu hari, setelah menjemput Meyrin dari sekolah karena Luna tidak bisa menjemputnya lantaran ia masih ada di kamp pelatihan basket bersama teman-temannya dan baru tiba nanti malam, mereka berencana untuk tidak langsung pulang karena itu adalah hari ulangtahun Luna, mereka ingin membuat sebuah pesta kejutan untuk gadis itu.

Setelah menelpon Luna dan memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah klub dimana mereka akan menggelar pesta itu, mereka segera menuju ke tempatnya dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Tetapi ada suatu kesalahan perhitungan dalam rencana itu, mereka tidak memperhitungkan apabila terjadi kerusuhan dalam klub itu, sama sekali tidak.

Jadilah, ketika Luna datang yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah pesta kejutan kecil seperti yang direncanakan melainkan sebuah kerusuhan besar yang terjadi di klub malam itu.

Luna panik, dan _instinctively_, dia mencari Meyrin, adik perempuannya yang ketika itu masih duduk dibangku kelas lima SD.

Orang pertama yang dilihatnya dipintu masuk adalah Shou, kekasihnya yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA ketika itu, Shou terlihat lelah dan berantakan, membuat Luna semakin panik, bagaimana nasib Meyrin jika Shou sudah seperti itu?

Meyrin terdiam sebentar, suara menelan ludah yang terdengar mengesankan keengganannya melanjutkan cerita.

Auel masih mendengarkan meski tangannya sudah terkepal erat diatas meja, orang sinting macam apa yang membawa gadis kecil yang masih jauh dibawah umur ke klub malam, sementara jelas sekali kekacauan semacam itu bisa terjadi kapanpun? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si Shou-Shou ini. Membuatnya berpikir untuk melayangkan bola basket ke mukanya kalau mereka nanti sampai bertemu lagi.

_He's not going to get away with this, definitely._

Mendengar kisah ini membuatnya memikirkan kembali semuanya, Meyrin memang berhati mulia—meski menurutnya terlalu baik—dia yang tersakiti tapi dia berusaha memaafkan orang yang menyakitinya.

Sedangkan Luna… _well_, ia mulai bisa mengerti sikap overprotektif si kakak galak itu, jika sesuatu seperti itu terjadi pada mamanya, Auel yakin ia juga akan bersikap seperti Luna, memasang dinding dan menaruh anjing dibelakangnya, berusaha menjaga mamanya semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku sampai aku mengalami kebutaan permanen seperti ini" suara Meyrin yang terdengar tegar—atau memaksakan tegar—terdengar kembali, memaksa Auel kembali ke alam nyata.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku tidak boleh patah semangat. Hidup di dunia yang gelap memang mengerikan, tapi tidak juga. Aku banyak bertemu orang-orang baik justru setelah duniaku menjadi gelap, kau dan ibumu salah satunya"

"Orangtuamu" Auel tahu sejak mendengar cerita ini ia berniat menanyakan hal itu, dan ia menahannya karena terbawa suasana, tapi rasanya ia ingin mendengarnya sekarang, kemana orangtua Hawke yang seharusnya melindungi kedua putrinya? Apa mereka termasuk salah satu dari pasangan yang tidak pantas memiliki seorang anak? "Dimana orangtuamu?"

Meyrin menunduk dan terdiam, tiba-tiba udara di sekelilingnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, Auel menyipitkan matanya, memberi kesan intens dalam tatapannya, yang ia yakin Meyrin merasakannya, sekalipun tidak melihat.

"Tidak tahu" Meyrin menggeleng "Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Hah?"

"Iya" Meyrin menghela napas panjang "Orangtuaku sudah tinggal di PLANTs dan kami—aku dan _onee-chan_—masih disini karena kami belum mau pindah sekolah yang jauh sebelum lulus SMA"

"Bukankah kau bisa sekolah dimana saja, kau ikut program homeschooling—"

"Dan memberitahu orangtuaku tentang semua ini? Terima kasih, aku tidak mau mereka memarahi _onee-chan_ gara-gara aku…"

"Tapi itu memang salahnya juga kan?"

Meyrin tidak menyahut lagi, Auel tahu gadis itu pasti tidak akan menyahut, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sebab itu benar, seandainya saja kakak galak itu tidak begitu mempercayakan adiknya pada si pacarnya dulu, mungkin Meyrin tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.

* * *

_**A/N:** Things are really heating up around these characters I think, hehe._

_I think they deserved it anyways. Buatku cerita itu tidak boleh happy-go-lucky begitu. Harus ada konflik, harus ada sakit. Life is tough you know? _

_See you in next chapters, toodles~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	7. From Stairs to Rooftop

_Hello everyone, I'm back with a new set of story to fill into the missing puzzles of Carte de Dragoste._

_This part tells the continuation of Stellar part in First chapter... I hope you still remember..._

_Anyways, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do... since this one was lighter than Stellar's previous part_

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** hinted Shinn Asuka/Stellar Loussier_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de dragoste**

**Chapter Two**

**Part 2—From Stairs to Rooftop**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

"_Menduga-duga tentangmu, berprasangka buruk tentangmu, lalu mengenalmu dan… menyadari betapa salahnya aku menilaimu"_

_..._

_**Suasana**_ ruang kelas 1-A sampai 1-E tampak riuh.

Puluhan pasang mata terpusat pada sesosok gadis yang sedang melintasi koridor kelas 1 ditemani Mrs. Gladys.

Mereka terlihat kagum, terkejut, dan jelas ramai. Pembicaraan mereka fokus pada kedatangan si gadis yang konon merupakan murid baru di angkatan mereka.

Para guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran pada jam itu tampak frustasi menyuruh anak didiknya untuk kembali duduk, terutama yang laki-laki.

Para murid perempuan bersorak menimpali guru-guru mereka, menyuruh para siswa laki-laki untuk kembali ke kursi dan menghentikan aksi mereka yang memenuhi jendela yang menghadap ke koridor demi menatap si gadis anak baru itu.

Sebagian dari gadis-gadis remaja itu terlihat marah, sirik, dan jelas cemburu. Jika tak mencemooh tindakan para siswa lelaki, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan si anak baru, seperti halnya para siswa laki-laki.

Stargate jarang menerima anak baru. Itu satu fakta yang tidak bisa mereka singkirkan dari benak muda mereka.

Jadi jika ada anak baru masuk pada pertengahan tahun atau bahkan pertengahan semester seperti sekarang ini, maka dia pasti memiliki sesuatu.

_Well_, pada dasarnya untuk masuk ke Stargate saja kau harus memiliki setidaknya satu dari tiga ciri khas muridnya; anak orang berpengaruh di Copernicus, sangat kaya sampai memiliki _shuttle_ pribadi, atau memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

Dan asal tahu saja, sangat sedikit siswa yang masuk dengan ciri terakhir.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari kalangan konglomerat, atau orang penting. Biasanya akan ada sedikit kesenjangan sosial diantara mereka berkat pertanyaan soal siapa ayahmu atau siapa ibumu.

Namun tidak demikian dengan anak pindahan.

Anak pindahan memiliki kencenderungan pada ciri ketiga. Karena orang penting biasanya datang dengan pesawat awal dan kedatangan mereka selalu digembar-gemborkan oleh publik. Sehingga para siswa dan orang-orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui kedatangan si anak baru jauh sebelum ia datang ke sekolah, dari televisi.

Mengenai si anak baru yang sedang melintasi koridor ini, yah… mereka tidak tahu.

Namanya belum pernah muncul di layar kaca dan wajahnya tidak ada di majalah- majalah. Penampilannya terkesan biasa saja yang berarti dia juga bukan anak konglomerat—mengingat barang-barang _branded_ itu mudah dikenali—rambutnya pirang, di potong pendek seukuran setengah lehernya, dan sikap tubuhnya tidak menampakkan kesan angkuh seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang mereka kenal.

Warna matanya tidak terlihat karena ia tampak setengah menunduk, sesekali gadis itu mengangguk pada apa yang diucapkan Mrs. Gladys kepadanya, dan itu berarti dia sangat patuh, tipe yang tidak mau cari masalah, dan bukan tipe sosialis hura-hura seperti yang biasa mereka temui.

Ia sudah mengenakan seragam Stargate—yang berarti keberadaannya telah resmi—dan pakaian seragam itu membalut tubuhnya sempurna dengan potongan standar. Rok yang jatuh sedikit diatas lutut, kemeja yang agak longgar dengan lengan yang tidak digulung, kaos kaki sebetis yang sesuai dengan salah satu aturan seragam, dasi yang terpasang rapi, dan topi Stargate—yang karena berada di dalam ruangan—ada dalam genggamannya.

Kesemua itu hanya akan bermuara pada setidaknya satu dari dua titik; ia pemalu dan tipe taat aturan, atau orangtuanya sangat ketat.

* * *

Stellar berjalan sambil menunduk di sepanjang koridor kelas satu SMA Stargate. Raut wajahnya tampak resah dan kedua tangannya tergenggam, ia gelisah setengah mati saat ini.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya berada di sekolah sungguhan, bertemu murid-murid sungguhan, dan mengalami masa remaja yang sesungguhnya.

_Well_, setidaknya begitulah kata Mom kemarin, dan wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ini akan menyenangkan untuknya. Sungguh, Stellar percaya akan hal itu, sangat percaya bahkan.

Ia tahu Mom tidak akan membohonginya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai bagian menyenangkan itu saat ini. Tengkuknya terasa dingin membayangkan berapa pasang mata yang terus menyoroti kehadirannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki disini. Dan terus bertambah seiring perjalanan berlangsung.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang wanita bernama Talia Gladys yang mengaku dirinya adalah guru konseling kelas satu, dan dia akan mengantar Stellar menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui Miss Joule, sang kepala sekolah.

Berkali-kali Mrs. Gladys—Talia meminta Stellar memanggilnya demikian—meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, lagipula Dad-nya ada disini dan wanita itu juga kenal pada Mom.

Dia akan memastikan Stellar baik-baik saja, dan meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu bisa berbicara dengannya kapan saja jika ia butuh teman bicara. Stellar hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan saja meski tidak semua kata-kata Mrs. Gladys bisa dimengerti olehnya dalam keadaan begini, maksudnya… gugup seperti ini.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" suara Mrs. Gladys membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat daun pintu ganda berwarna kecoklatan—mungkin memang kayu atau kayu sintetis—berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Diatas daun pintu yang menurut Stellar sangat besar dan terlihat agak mengerikan itu—mengingatkannya pada pintu ruang 'khusus' di panti rehab kemarin—terdapat sebuah plakat dengan serangkaian huruf-huruf kapital yang bertuliskan:

RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

"Meskipun terkesan mengintimidasi, sebenarnya beliau adalah orang yang baik, Stellar. Ia mengerti kasusmu dan kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana" kata Mrs. Gladys meyakinkan

"Apa aku akan masuk seorang diri?" tanya Stellar, suaranya terdengar ragu dan resah, bola mata magentanya menampakkan ketakutan

"_Yeah_. Bukannnya aku tidak ingin menemanimu, tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan, Stellar" Mrs. Gladys menjawab "Dan kurasa Miss Joule tidak akan senang melihatku menunda pekerjaan, beliau orang yang sangat disiplin"

Stellar mengangguk pelan, lalu Mrs. Gladys pergi dan memberinya lambaian disertai ucapan 'semoga beruntung' tanpa suara.

Gadis itu sendirian lagi. Matanya tak beranjak dari plakat petunjuk diatas pintu yang membisu. Gemuruh di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia bisa merasakan gemuruh itu menyebar cepat melalui pembuluh darah ditubuhnya, mulai dari jantung dan bergerak ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya, lalu menggetarkannya.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat, napasnya terdengar keras, Stellar sungguh-sungguh kesulitan mengendalikan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Ia takut.

Ia diselimuti perasaan khawatir.

Ini seperti saat pertama kalinya ia dikenalkan dengan institut rehabilitasi, tapi waktu itu Dad ada disampingnya. Dad menggenggam tangannya. Dan Dad berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan ia pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Dan semua itu benar terjadi.

Kali ini Stellar membutuhkannya lagi, dukungan itu. Suara yang menenangkan itu. Tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun disini. Dan itu artinya…

"Ini saatnya berdiri sendiri"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan "Aku harus tenang… anggap saja seperti berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Mom" ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

Lalu semua mulai terasa lebih baik.

Pintu ruangan itu mulai tampak normal begitupun gemuruh di dadanya. Gadis itu kembali mengukirkan senyuman tipis, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Sekolah Joule"

* * *

"Apa kau tahu dimana ruang guru?"

"Ya"

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, temui Miss Badriguel, dia wali kelasmu"

"Baiklah"

Setelah memberi hormat pada sang kepala sekolah, gadis itu undur diri. Lalu dia bergegas menuju ruang guru, beruntung tadi Mrs. Gladys telah menunjukkan lokasinya sebelum mengantarnya kesini.

Stellar mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera menemui Miss Badriguel dan mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini.

Temui Miss Badriguel, berkenalan, diberi tempat duduk, keluarkan buku, belajar, dan selesai.

Satu episode di sekolah telah selesai dan ia bisa segera pulang.

Jujur saja, Stellar ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang dan melanjutkan semuanya esok hari kalau bisa.

Natarle Badriguel adalah guru mata pelajaran paling sulit se-SMA, yaitu fisika. Selain itu ia wali kelas 1-B dan ia melarang seluruh murid kelas itu mendapatkan nilai merah dalam pelajaran yang diajarnya. Dan siapapun yang melanggar hal itu, akan dikenai hukuman membersihkan toilet selama satu minggu.

Stellar langsung menerima larangan keras itu dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang wali kelas. Ketika ia baru saja tiba dan menemuinya, Natarle langsung mengoceh tentang peraturan kelas, susunan pengurusnya, dan tentu saja peraturan khusus tak tertulis darinya.

Perempuan itu tak banyak bicara, tegas, dan disiplin. Berbeda jauh dengan Mrs. Gladys dan cukup mirip—secara kepribadian—dengan Miss Joule. Hal ini membuat Stellar mengandai apakah semua perempuan dewasa—maksudnya berumur—yang masih bertitel 'Miss' seperti itu.

Oh, Stellar hanya bisa berharap dia tidak menjadi salah satunya di kemudian hari.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas 1-B, Stellar menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan wanita itu secara seksama. Rambutnya dipotong pendek sekali menyerupai laki-laki, dan posturnya lebih mirip anggota militer daripada guru SMA.

Ia mengenakan blus seragam guru yang membuatnya terlihat agak feminin, wajahnya keras dan ekspresinya nyaris kaku saat mereka berhadapan tadi. Dan sepertinya, fakta bahwa ia mengenakan rok selutut berpotongan lurus yang menampakkan siluet tubuh bagian bawahnya yang berlekuk merupakan satu-satunya hal yang membuat Stellar percaya kalau wanita didepannya ini adalah perempuan tulen, bukan banci yang kebetulan cantik.

"Permisi" suara Miss Badriguel membuyarkan renungan gadis itu, dan suara itu diikuti oleh derit pintu geser yang terbuka. "Boleh kuminta waktunya sebentar, Mr. Neumann?"

"Silahkan" pria berambut biru tua pendek itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"Maaf mengganggu, anak-anak" Natarle berkata dengan suara tenang yang anehnya justru memancing kesenyapan, Stellar menelan ludahnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia masih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Miss Badriguel sambil menunduk "Kelas kita kedatangan anak baru. Nah, Fllaga, perkenalkan dirimu disini"

Gadis itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Miss Badriguel, dan sekali lagi ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha terlihat tenang

"Selamat pagi" sapanya dengan suara bergumam "Namaku Stellar Loussier-Fllaga, mohon bantuannya"

Seluruh kelas mulai terdengar berbisik-bisik dan ini membuat gadis itu merasa risih. _Well_, ia memang tidak pernah suka menjadi bahan tontonan.

Mr. Neumann dan Miss Badriguel saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya mereka tampak sepakat.

Lalu Miss Badriguel berujar "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Mr. Neumann. Dan Stellar, kau bisa duduk di samping Shinn Asuka"

Natarle menunjuk kepada salah satu anak yang duduk di barisan tengah sebelah kanan, dekat jendela "Shinn Asuka, berdiri"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tampak memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia berdiri "Fllaga, itu Shinn Asuka, kau duduk disampingnya"

Setelah itu Natarle meninggalkan kelas, dan Mr. Neumann memberikan Stellar waktu untuk menuju kursinya.

"Permisi" ujar gadis itu malu-malu, ia menaruh tasnya dan mulai menempati tempat disamping pemuda itu "Stellar, kuharap kita bisa—"

"Berteman? Tidak, terima kasih" tampik pemuda itu sinis, Stellar menghela napas berat, sepertinya episode kehidupan di SMA tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya sebelum ini.

* * *

"Aku hendak mengatakan bekerja sama atau sebagainya, tapi dia benar-benar sinis" keluh gadis pirang itu sambil melahap roti keju ditangannya.

Mwu melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah iba, ini hari pertama Stellar berada di sekolah normal dan bertemu dengan anak-anak seusianya dan kesan pertama yang diberikan gadis itu berupa keluhan.

"Lalu?" mata biru pria itu masih tertuju kepada anak perempuannya

"Aku tidak tahu" hela napas lelah terdengar dari gadis itu "Padahal sampai kemarin aku masih percaya bahwa sekolah itu menyenangkan, tapi… kenyataannya…"

"Stellar" Mwu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah gadis itu dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya "Hari pertama memang terlihat sulit, karena kau belum tahu apa dan bagaimana, namun…"

Pria itu tersenyum sendu, sementara Stellar mulai mengalihkan pandangan dari roti di genggamannya kepada sosok sang ayah, ditatapnya pria itu dengan mata magentanya yang membulat "Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menikmatinya, hari-hari sekolah maksudku"

"Hm" gadis itu mengangguk, senyum tipis mulai terlihat diwajahnya "Aku mengerti. Stellar… belum boleh menyerah, sekarang"

Bel sekolah yang menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat telah berbunyi nyaring, suaranya sampai ke taman belakang sekolah tempat gadis itu menemui ayahnya.

"Nah, kau masuk kelas dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi sepulang sekolah… oh ya, kalau kau akan pulang bersama teman, kabari aku, Ok?"

"Hm"

Stellar berpisah dengan ayahnya dan berjalan kearah kelasnya di lantai tiga gedung utama. Sepanjang perjalanannya ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan si sinis Asuka itu. Mereka berkenalan saja baru pertama kali, kenapa pemuda itu sensi sekali pada dirinya? Ia tidak habis pikir.

Ketika hendak melewati ruang kelas 1-A yang berada tepat disamping tangga, Stellar memutuskan untuk menahan langkahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Disana, di depan pintu kelas 1-A, dia melihat si Shinn_nical_—dari kata _cynical _yang berarti orang sinis—Asuka sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda… atau gadis—Stellar tidak yakin karena ia kurang memperhatikan lantaran langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok—berambut pirang panjang, tinggi, dan si sinis itu terlihat gusar.

"Rey! Bukankah sudah kubilang—!?"

"Cukup, Shinn" suara pemuda—atau gadis—pirang itu terdengar berat seperti orang yang sedang menahan marah, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau juga… sebaiknya kau mulai memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Shinn" tiba-tiba suaranya melunak, ada nada cemas dalam suara miliknya dan meski tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Shinn, Stellar merasa pemuda itu tersentak; tidak, semua orang pasti tersentak mendengarnya, kalimat itu… mengandung berbagai emosi yang sulit diuraikan satu per satu, apalagi nada bicaranya seperti itu.

Stellar tidak berniat menguping lebih jauh, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan menuruni anak tangga kebawah, lagipula ia bisa naik lagi ke lantai tiga lewat tangga di ujung lain koridor Stargate.

Akhirnya ia tiba juga dikelas. Dan ketika ia sampai, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah berada ditempatnya kembali.

Gadis itu mengatur napasnya, lalu pelan-pelan berjalan ke tempat duduknya disamping Shinn Asuka, dan mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya sendiri, lalu mulai belajar saat guru mereka tampak memasuki kelas, namun…

Pembicaraan yang tak sengaja dikupinginya tadi benar-benar mengganggu!

Stellar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali pada pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya di depan kelas, tidak juga ia bisa membalas ajakan Abby—anak yang duduk di bangku yang sejajar dengannya—untuk mengobrol. Benaknya seratus persen penuh dengan pemikiran tentang perkataan seorang bernama Rey yang berhasil membuat si sinis disampingnya ini terlihat sendu, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Umm… Asuka?" mengabaikan segala kemungkinan akan dibalas dengan sinis atau disuruh diam, Stellar mencoba mengajak pemuda itu bicara saat guru mereka, Mr. Dacosta selesai menerangkan pelajarannya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Maaf" pemuda itu menjawab pelan, suaranya terdengar kelam dan membuat Stellar nyaris melingkarkan lengannya dibahu pemuda itu seandainya ia tidak sadar mereka sedang berada di kelas saat ini "Aku baik-baik saja"

Gadis itu bisa merasakan sesak tiba-tiba menjalari kalbunya, seakan ia mendapatkan radiasi dari kesedihan yang melingkupi pemuda itu

"Aku memang bukan temanmu" ujar gadis itu setengah berbisik "Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bercerita kepadaku mengenai hal yang membuatmu sedih, sungguh, sakit yang ditahan sendiri itu rasanya berlipat-lipat lebih besar daripada yang diceritakan, tapi aku tak akan memaksamu"

Stellar tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi sekarang… sudah terlambat untuk menelan kembali semua kata-kata itu, karena Shinn telah mendengarnya, dan kini pemuda itu menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan mata merah yang melebar kaget, membuatnya—yang melirik kearah Shinn karena penasaran dan melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu—malu sekali sampai memalingkan wajahnya, berharap dapat menyembunyikan rona tipis yang menghiasinya.

"Pulang sekolah, diatap" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemuda itu menjawab, Stellar masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya saking malunya, dan suaranya juga tidak mau keluar sama sekali untuk merespon ajakan itu, ia hanya bisa menemukan dirinya mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Suasana diatas atap sekolah berbeda sekali dengan dibawahnya.

Angin berhembus dengan kecepatan tinggi disini, dan kekuatannya sangat besar sehingga bisa membuat benda-benda kecil beterbangan kesana-sini, daun-daun, plastik bekas makanan, botol-botol minuman, semuanya berkeliaran diatas sini.

Stellar berkesah pelan, kalau melihat situasi ini ia jadi teringat akan kondisi _flat_ ibunya—versi jauh lebih cerah—dan hal itu membuatnya bernostalgia dengan kenangannya bersama wanita itu, yang tidak terlalu indah tapi… merupakan pengalaman tersendiri yang membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang tidak cengeng, seperti ini.

"Aaahh… udara disini memang enak" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di telinganya, lantas membuat Stellar teringat bahwa ia tidak berada disini seorang diri, melainkan bersama Shinn Asuka, dan pemuda itu pula yang mengajaknya.

Senyum kecil mengembang diwajah gadis itu tanpa disadarinya, ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya mulai menari-nari bersama hembusan angin sampai kakinya selip dan tubuhnya limbung, lalu terjatuh ke pagar pembatas yang tingginya hanya setengah dari tinggi badannya.

Stellar memejamkan kedua matanya erat, khawatir ia akan benar-benar jatuh dan mati konyol di hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Namun ia terkejut tatkala rasa melayang itu tak kunjung dirasakannya.

Saat matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali jatuh di retinanya adalah bayangan sosok Shinn yang berada didepannya dalam jarak yang dekat sekali.

Lalu Stellar bisa merasakan sebuah tangan memegangi pinggangnya.

Matanya mulai bergerak turun menuju tangan itu.

Tangan itu berbalut seragam Stargate dan terarah kedepannya.

Gadis itu terus menelusuri asal tangan itu sampai bahunya yang berada didepan mata Stellar.

Tangan Shinn.

"Bodoh, kau mau mati ya!?" teriak pemuda itu saat napasnya terdengar mulai beraturan, mata magenta Stellar membulat terkejut, kini malah degup jantungnya sendiri yang mendadak tak beraturan.

"Tidak" ia menjawab pelan meski yakin suaranya bergetar "Karena aku tidak boleh mati sebelum mendengar ceritamu. Kita kesini untuk itu 'kan?"

Mata merah Shinn menatapnya seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong, lalu muncul semburat tipis dipipinya sebelum pemuda itu menoleh kesamping, berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"B-Bicara apa kau?" tanya Shinn, ia lalu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari separuh pinggang gadis itu

"Baik, baik. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sendu di kelas tadi, Mr. Asuka?"

"Shinn" ralat pemuda itu "Kalau kau memanggilku _Mister_, aku bisa mengira ayahku ada dibelakangku, dan kau memanggilnya; bukan memanggilku"

Stellar tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan pemuda itu, rasanya ia sudah salah total menyangkanya sebagai sosok yang sinis, karena ternyata ia juga pemuda biasa yang memiliki pikiran konyol semacam itu

"Jangan tertawa" desis pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar senewen setengah mati dan wajahnya mengarah ketempat lain, juga menunduk

"Iya, iya, aku berhenti. jadi, kenapa?" tanya Stellar setelah berhasil menghentikan gelak tawanya.

"Yah" Shinn memulai ceritanya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam "Singkat saja ya _intro_nya?"

Stellar mengangkat bahunya "Terserah kau saja"

"Ayahku seorang dokter" kata Shinn "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menyelamatkan seorang anak, korban kecelakaan pesawat"

"Mmhmm, lalu?"

"Karena orangtuanya meninggal di kecelakaan itu, ayah memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya, dan dia lalu menjadi bagian dari keluargaku" Shinn berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas yang terdengar berat

"Sejauh ini aku belum melihat masalah, lalu?" Stellar menoleh dengan wajah _concern_ tergambar jelas diparasnya, padahal ia sudah berusaha setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat berlebihan dalam menanggapi cerita itu.

"Dia tidak menderita luka luar serius akibat kecelakaan itu, namun ada cedera serius pada tubuh dalamnya" Shinn menunduk pada bagian ini "Dia jadi lemah, sakit-sakitan, dan seterusnya"

"Kau khawatir?" tanya Stellar, ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi diwajah pemuda itu, ia kini terlihat jauh berbeda dengan orang yang dilihat Stellar di awal kedatangannya tadi.

Jika tadi pagi ia terlihat sombong, arogan, dan menyebalkan; maka sosok yang dilihat Stellar sore ini jauh dari semua itu. Saat ini ia melihat sosok Shinn Asuka yang rapuh, bimbang, dan entah mengapa mampu membuat Stellar merasa ikut sedih bersamanya.

"Iya" jawaban pemuda itu terdengar mantap "Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak mau dikhawatirkan, dia malah menyuruhku memperhatikan diriku sendiri"

Ketika sampai pada bagian ini, Stellar menyadari bahwa apa yang di dengarnya siang tadi merupakan paruh akhir dari percekcokan yang terjadi antara pemuda disampingnya ini dengan saudaranya angkatnya.

"Mungkin dia memang benar" kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan

"APA!?" pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan nada kesal, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan respon gadis itu yang cenderung memihak pada pihak lain

"Ya, mungkin dia benar" Stellar mengulangi pernyataannya dengan lebih tegas, ia menoleh pada Shinn dan menatapnya sedikit intens, pemuda itu menatapnya balik, namun matanya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

Dan sepertinya sesuatu itu ada di mata milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri…" ujar Stellar, mengabaikan tatapan mata Shinn yang seperti menelusuri dirinya "Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai?"

Shinn terdiam sejenak, berpikir keras dan hasilnya… nihil.

Stellar bisa melihatnya dari pancaran matanya yang menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…?"

"Tahu? Mudah, karena aku pernah mengalaminya" jawab gadis itu singkat, dan itu membuat bola mata merah Shinn semakin melebar

"Apa kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri…" gadis itu mulai bertanya lagi "Kapan terakhir kali kau menikmati waktu untuk dirimu sendiri? Tanpa memikirkan hal lain diluar apa yang ada didepanmu saat itu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya pertanyaan gadis itu membuat si pemuda terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa "Kalau begitu jawabannya jelas bukan? Teman—atau saudaramu, aku tak peduli—itu benar. Kau terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya, dan melupakan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin dia lelah, mungkin juga dia… dia… merasakan hal yang sama" Stellar berhenti sejenak, menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata lagi "Berhenti memandang sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang saja, Shinn Asuka. temanmu—"

"Rey, namanya Rey"

"_Well, yeah_. Rey mengkhawatirkanmu seperti kau mengkhawatirkannya. Kurasa dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, sehingga dia memilih membuatmu kesal. Jadi kau akan menghindarinya dan mulai berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri"

Shinn menatap Stellar dengan mata merahnya yang membulat besar. Ada kekaguman tak terbantahkan yang terpancar di matanya saat menatap gadis itu.

Stellar sendiri terkejut menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar sangat bijak. Padahal ia sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak bijak, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang dibesarkan oleh seorang kupu-kupu malam bisa bersikap bijaksana? Ia berpikir dalam dirinya sendiri.

Ah, mungkin ini pelajaran yang diterimanya dari Mom selama beberapa hari ini, Stellar ingin mengganggapnya begitu. Mom adalah seorang wanita yang hebat, Stellar ingin seperti dirinya.

Ia menyikapi masalah dengan kepala dingin dan selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Tetapi ia selalu terbuka, dan ia selalu menatap Stellar dengan pandangan yang membuatnya nyaman setelah hari itu.

Hari dimana mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau benar" suara Shinn yang terdengar jauh lebih tenang dan lembut menyadarkan Stellar dari renungannya sendiri, iapun kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemuda itu "Setelah ini aku akan mulai memikirkannya, hal yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan. Sesuatu yang mungkin menyenangkan"

Mata Shinn yang terarah ke langit sore yang mulai memerah terlihat sangat… indah. Stellar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih ya" pemuda itu lalu menoleh kearahnya, seulas senyum kecil terlukis diwajahnya.

Dan pemandangan yang terlihat didepan matanya saat itu membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup sangat cepat, ia bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya saat ini tidak akan terbawa dalam mimpinya nanti malam.

* * *

_**A/N: **How was it? Did you like it? Did you not?_

_Feel free to let me know whatever you thinks regarding this fic in your reviews if you'd like to write some, hehe_

_And I'll try my best to get back to you and answer your questions before publishing the next chapters..._

_Cheers, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	8. Recollecting the Shattered Puzzle

_It's been 10 days after the last update, I know... sorry for the delayed update, been busy with RL stuff._

_And by any chance, happy fasting everyone~ especially for those who's doing it... I'm doing it myself, so we're even Ok?_

_Don't worry this fic still as safe as it may sound to read before sunset, I certainly think of, heeee..._

_Oh, and last thing, I hope you enjoy this as much as I am when I wrote this... so..._

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

_**Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

_**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Fllay Allster, Slight Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

**_Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

**Carte de Dragoste**

**Chapter Two**

**Part 3—Recollecting the Shattered Puzzle**

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

"_Khayalan membuatmu merasa nyaman, merasa aman. Lalu tanpa sadar terluputlah darimu ingatan bahwa kau seharusnya menghadapi kenyataan…"_

_..._

"_**Hibiki"**_

"_Și eu te iubesc_ artinya…"

"Hibiki!"

"_Și eu te iubesc_ artinya aku mencintaimu… Kira"

"KIRA HIBIKI!"

Mata _amethyst_ pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar seperti orang yang baru sadar dari mimpinya.

Dan saat ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya kembali, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pandangan seluruh anak di ruang tunggu peserta ujian Universitas PLANTs yang tertuju kepadanya, dan sepasang mata tajam milik seseorang yang menurutnya merupakan bagian dari panitia penguji.

"Maaf" Kira berujar pelan, suaranya terdengar menyesal namun tidak ada kelemahan dalam nadanya.

Pria itu menghela napas, satu lagi anak abnormal yang ada dalam daftarnya "Kuharap kau tidak meneruskannya selama ujian, Hibiki. Atau kegagalan akan menjadi _souvenir_ yang kau bawa pulang ke Copernicus"

Kira diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk mantap "Saya mengerti."

Ujian hari pertama akan dimulai dua jam lagi, dan sekarang seluruh peserta sedang didata kehadirannya.

Kira menghela napas berat. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ditelinganya. Dan ocehan mereka nampak membawa-bawa namanya.

Sialnya, mereka tertawa sambil terus mengoceh. Jadi ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan buku soal ditangannya daripada terus mendengar ocehan peserta ujian yang lain tentang dirinya.

Dibukanya buku kumpulan soal itu sekali lagi, dia sudah bertekad untuk lulus.

Dan dia akan lulus.

Ujian ini akan berlangsung selama lima hari dan tempatnya disini, di kota Aprilius, tempat Universitas PLANTs berdiri.

Kira sudah lama mendengar bahwa pesertanya akan berasal dari seluruh dunia, dan itu membuatnya tidak terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di nomor 105 yang merupakan nomor awal karena kebetulan ia mendaftar awalan dan kerjasama pendidikan antara PLANTs dan kota asalnya, Copernicus memiliki kredibilitas yang baik.

Mata _amethyst_ pemuda itu bergerak pelan menelaah lembar demi lembar di buku tersebut seperti mesin _scan_. Meneliti tiap butir soal dan meneliti jawaban yang ia tuliskan, juga jawaban versi kuncinya. Menganalisis secara menyeluruh, dan memandang dengan sudut pandang baru. Memastikan tak ada kesalahan dalam penulisan angka, rumus, dan hasilnya.

Kira paham kalau yang dibacanya saat ini masih merupakan latihan soal. Tapi kegagalan dalam latihan sama saja dengan merencanakan kegagalan ujian. Dan ia sudah bertekad tidak akan gagal dalam hal ini.

Urusannya masih banyak, dan lulus seleksi PLANTs merupakan prioritasnya. Jadi dia memulainya dari ujian ini.

Jika ini sudah selesai, dia baru akan menyelesaikan yang lainnya. Terutama hal yang membuatnya sering mengambang itu. Sesuatu dengan kalimat asing itu.

Kira akan memusatkan perhatian untuk menyelesaikannya setelah ia menyelesaikan hal ini.

* * *

Akhirnya seleksi masuk Universitas PLANTs yang panjang itu berakhir juga.

Sekarang ia bisa kembali ke Copernicus dan bersantai sedikit sambil menunggu hasilnya yang baru akan diumumkan sebulan lagi.

Kira mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selama sebulan kedepan sambil megemasi pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopor yang dibawanya kesini.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Refleks ia langsung menutup kopor dan menurunkannya dari atas tempat tidur. Lalu diam dan menunggu, siapa tahu itu hanya ketukan iseng.

"Hibiki" sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan kedua, Kira menghela napas begitu mengenali suara orang yang memanggil namanya

"Ada apa, Mckenzie?" tanya Kira membalas seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya

"Ada telepon, untukmu. Di _Room 1,_ katanya dari Fllay"

_Fllay?_ Kira mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seingatnya Fllay juga sedang sibuk mengurusi seleksi modeling, dan lagi Kira sudah memberitahu Fllay berapa besar tarif menelepon dari Copernicus ke PLANTs.

_Well_, tapi Kira ingat dia juga berpesan kepada gadis itu untuk memberitahunya jika ia mendengar kabar buruk tentang papa dan mamanya. Dan itu sendiri sudah cukup untuk digarisbawahi: sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

Kira meraih ID dan _sweater_nya lalu bergegas menuju pintu, pertanyaan mengapa Fllay sampai meneleponnya membuat ia tak bisa tenang dan yakin alasannya bukan sesuatu yang sepele.

"Fllay?" Kira menutup pintu _Room 1_ dan menekan tombol _accept_ secara responsif, wajah Fllay yang tampak sedikit… khawatir—Oh Tuhan, Fllay memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun yang ia rasakan—memenuhi layar didepannya

"Kira!" gadis itu bersuara panik, nyaris histeris malah kalau dari kacamata Kira, seluruh sikap tubuh dan suaranya mengesankan sesuatu yang tidak enak, sedang terjadi "Aku melihat orangtuamu!"

Kira menggerutkan keningnya "Ada apa dengan orangtuaku, Fllay?"

"Dengarkan dulu" tukas gadis itu cepat, suaranya mengesankan urgensi yang besar, jadi Kira berpikir dia sebaiknya menunjukkan reaksi positif dulu

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Fllay"

"Kemarin aku ikut mama ke _Saturday's Breakfast_" kata Fllay, Kira tahu istilah itu merujuk ke perkumpulan kompleks perumahannya yang diadakan tiap sabtu pagi, _which means_, acara kekeluargaan setengah arisan gosip ala ibu-ibu. "Dan dari salah satu teman mama aku mendengar berita kalau… Clyne, pemilik gajah putih… mendatangi kedua orangtuamu"

Pernyataan itu menyentak Kira yang bersyukur ujiannya sudah berakhir dan ia sudah bisa pulang ke Copernicus sore nanti—walaupun baru bisa sampai pada pertengahan hari lusanya—karena ia yakin jika berita itu sampai kepadanya kemarin, ia pasti sudah bingung setengah mati dan layak untuk gagal dalam seleksi "Lalu?"

"Kudengar Siegel Clyne datang dengan limo, dan ia tidak sendiri" Fllay melanjutkan ceritanya, masih dengan panik "Dia bersama putri tunggalnya, Meer"

_Wait_…

_Putri tunggal?_ Dahi Kira mengernyit heran, ia masih ingat si penjaga rumah Clyne menyatakan—dengan menilik kalimatnya—bahwa di rumah itu ada si sulung dan si bungsu, yang berarti keluarga Clyne seharusnya memiliki dua putri, tapi kenapa Fllay bilang tunggal?

"Tapi saat itu orangtuamu sedang tidak dirumah, Kira" jelas Fllay, yang membuat Kira yakin dia belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa dulu, terlalu dini. Cerita Fllay belum selesai.

"Lalu?"

Wajah panik Fllay mulai tampak reda, tapi rautnya tetap menyiratkan keresahan "Aku penasaran, jadi aku memutuskan untuk main ke rumahmu pada hari minggunya"

Fllay menghela napas panjang dan suaranya terdengar lelah, tampaknya kisah ini baru mencapai bagian konflik "Dan aku menyaksikannya, Kira. Aku melihat limosin Clyne parkir didepan rumahmu, dan beberapa pengawal mereka berdiri dikanan-kiri pagar. Duh, aku takut. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberitahumu saja. Hmm… kira-kira ada apa ya?"

Kira nyaris _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan Fllay, gadis itu… benar-benar deh.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau dijodohkan dengan Meer lagi?"

Pertanyaan Fllay bukan hanya terkesan tidak penting, tapi juga menunjukkan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan

"Tenang Fllay" Kira terkekeh pelan saat menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu, sejenak ia lupa bahwa ada pertanyaan lain yang menunggu dibenaknya dan lebih _urgent_ untuk ditanyakan daripada ini, tapi alih-alih mengarahkan percakapan kesana, ia malah berujar "Aku pulang sore ini, begitu sampai rumah nanti, akan kupastikan kebenarannya"

"Oh" Fllay terlihat lega "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya ya? Nanti uang tabunganku habis lagi"

Tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan sambungan itu lalu terputus, dan saat itulah Kira baru mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan kepada Fllay

"_Damn_" gerutunya.

Pemuda itu sekarang hanya bisa kembali ke kamar dengan pertanyaan yang sama tetap menggantung dikepalanya _Kenapa Fllay menggunakan istilah 'putri tunggal' ketika menyebut soal anak dari Siegel Clyne, pria pemilik Clyne mansion yang lebih dikenal sebagai gajah putih itu?_ Ia tidak habis pikir.

Fllay adalah tipe penggosip sejati, dia seharusnya tahu soal putri bungsu Clyne yang artikelnya saja masih ada di internet, belum hilang bersama eksistensi pemilik identitasnya.

Koridor asrama khusus peserta ujian masuk Universitas PLANTs terasa amat lebar dan panjang ketika Kira menelusurinya siang ini.

Di sepanjang dindingnya terdapat beberapa _hologram_ foto yang berganti-ganti. Meski berlatar hitam-putih, namun foto-foto itu jelas merekam prestasi demi prestasi yang terus diukirkan oleh setiap angkatannya. Seulas senyum kecil menggembang diwajahnya tanpa paksaan manakala ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengamati salah satu foto yang menghiasi dindingnya.

Dalam foto itu terdapat gambar beberapa mahasiswa berpose di tengah lapangan basket, memamerkan sebuah medali emas yang melingkari leher salah satu diantara mereka, sebuah piagam penghargaan, dan sebuah piala besar. Aneh memang, tidak biasanya sebuah medali dan piala berada dalam satu kejuaraan.

Kira lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke layar sentuh itu, memperbesar gambarnya dan mencoba membaca kalimat yang terukir pada piala dan piagamnya. Ternyata piala dan piagam tersebut merupakan hasil juara umum sebagai _team_, sementara medali emas itu merupakan penghargaan tersendiri atas jasa si anak yang ketika itu menjabat sebagai kapten basketnya.

Puas mengamati foto itu, Kirapun menggesernya. Dan kali ini ia melihat sebuah foto yang nampaknya berlatar kompetisi _science fair_.

Layarnya memang berwarna hitam-putih dan terkesan elegan, penemuannya pun fantastis jika dilihat dari bentuknya yang unik. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Kira tak mampu berkedip sedikitpun ketika melihatnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang tertulis dibawahnya, sedikit berjarak dengan gambaran dalam foto tersebut:

Ulen Hibiki, Siegel Clyne.

16 Juli CE 43, PLANTs

Pose dan senyum formal kedua mahasiswa dalam foto itu membuat seluruh tubuh Kira menegang. Mereka tampak akrab, dan terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang tengah memamerkan penemuan mereka dengan bangga.

Sebagai seorang anak, Kira bisa mengenali aura bangga yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata Ulen yang berbinar cerah meski terbias dalam gambar hitam-putih. Tetapi Siegel Clyne sebagai rekannya? Entah kenapa Kira merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu semua.

Tak mampu melawan rasa terkejutnya, Kirapun berlari menyusuri koridor itu, ia ingin secepatnya tiba di kamar, dan beristirahat seakan-akan ia akan tinggal disini selamanya. Tapi Kira tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena ia harus pulang, mengikuti rombongan Copernicus yang akan terbang sore ini atau lima hari lagi dengan penerbangan umum yang pasti tidak murah.

* * *

Sinar matahari terlihat berkilauan dan menyilaukan.

Kira menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap garangnya cahaya yang dipancarkan sang raja siang seraya menaruh tangannya didepan kedua matanya sebagai tambahan pelindung, seakan sinar itu sangat kuat hingga ia harus menggunakan dua pelindung sekaligus.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini—sebuah ujung tebing—dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah dan tampak sangat dekat dengan dirinya, sedang dibawahnya ombak berkejaran diatas hamparan kristal biru yang bersinar. Pemandangan ini membuatnya seolah-olah berdiri di suatu tempat diujung dunia.

"_Și eu te iubesc_ artinya aku mencintaimu… Kira"

Suara lembut dan ringan yang bisa dipastikan milik seorang gadis—karena ia yakin selembut-lembutnya suara seorang pria tak akan bisa selembut dan seringan suara ini—terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

Kira menoleh, dan kini ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas rerumputan. Ikal rambutnya terurai menyapu rumput, memberinya sentuhan warna baru, dan ia menunduk seraya mengumpulkan mawar-mawar putih yang berserakan diatas rumput karena terhempas angin yang berhembus dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kira melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si gadis dari tempatnya diujung tebing "Kamu… siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda itu kepada dirinya, sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru keabuan yang jernih laksana kaca. Kira tertegun menatapnya, sorot mata gadis itu tampak begitu akrab untuknya, juga seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya yang juga berwarna merah muda, manis.

"Aku Lacus Clyne, Kira Hibiki"

"Lacus… Clyne?"

"Ya" gadis itu mengangguk, mata dan bibirnya masih tersenyum lembut.

Kira mendekati gadis itu, dan ketika ia tiba tepat disampingnya dalam keadaan masih berdiri, dia bertanya "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

Lacus mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya "_Ara_? Rupanya kau tidak ingat kepadaku, Kira?"

Kira menggeleng "Sama sekali tidak"

"Aku… adalah masa lalu, untukmu. Mungkin masa lalu yang sebaiknya kau lupakan… tapi, tidak sekarang"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang kau harus bisa mengingatku, atau setidaknya tahu siapa aku. Agar kau bisa menengahi pertengkaran diantara ayahku, dan ayahmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Kira, boleh kan?"

"Hm"

Kira heran mengapa ia bisa bercakap-cakap seperti ini jika ini adalah mimpi. Tapi pastilah ini semua mimpi, karena ia tidak ingat pernah ada tempat seperti ini di kenyataan. Tidak di PLANTs, tidak juga di Copernicus.

"18 Mei, 13 tahun yang lalu. Ayah membawaku ke acara ulangtahun putra temannya yang akan dirayakan di PLANTs karena bertepatan dengan itu, ada sebuah reuni di Universitas. Aku tidak keberatan, begitupun pengasuhku. Kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika itu. Kau adalah putra teman ayah yang berulangtahun itu, Kira" Lacus memulai penuturannya dengan sebuah kalimat pendek yang cukup untuk merangkum kejadian intinya "Sejak itu kita berteman. Dan kemudian baru menjadi sahabat setelah ayah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Copernicus"

Kira mendengar hela napas gadis itu, yang tampak jauh lebih tenang daripada Fllay, dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu

"_Is any bells got ringed?"_

Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, namun karena sudah tahu jawabannya "_Nope_"

Ia hanya tinggal mengutarakannya sambil menggeleng pelan. Memang kenyataannya ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang itu.

"_I see_" kata Lacus santai, senyum kecil yang terkesan tulus itu masih melekat dibibirnya "Mungkin sebaiknya kau ingat saja cerita ini, lebih mudah"

Kira mengangguk setuju.

Gadis itu benar, jika ia tak mampu mengingat kejadian sebenarnya, lebih baik mengingat cerita ini saja, setidaknya ia sudah punya gambaran jika saat pulang nanti takdir mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Siegel Clyne.

"Suatu hari, karena kedua ayah berniat untuk bertemu pagi-pagi sekali, jadi ayahmu datang ke rumah dengan membawamu serta. Ayah juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu bermain ke taman karena katanya ini pembicaraan orang dewasa"

Sejenak Lacus tampak diam, namun ekspresi di wajahnya yang mulai tidak stabil membuat Kira merasa hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diceritakan. Pemuda itu bahkan nyaris meminta gadis itu berhenti saja kalau tidak ingat ia sendiri penasaran dan ini merupakan dunia mimpinya, hanya mimpi.

"Kita bermain di taman sampai matahari mulai tinggi. Lalu aku merengek minta pulang padamu, dan kau setuju saja meski aku yakin kau sebenarnya masih ingin bermain"

Kira yakin sekali ini dunia dalam mimpi.

Tetapi ia mulai merasa aneh karena biasanya mimpi hanya berupa tayangan atau bayang-bayang kabur, bukan pertanyaan penuh kesadaran semacam ini dan bukan pula tempat dimana ia bisa mengalami kilas balik memori, tapi… Kira mengalaminya saat ini.

...

"_Kibi, aku mau pulang_" _gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menggelayuti tangannya dengan gestur manja, bibirnya mengerucut. _

"_Tapi Lala… aku masih mau main" pemuda kecil itu tampak enggan, ditangannya masih tergenggam sebuah sekop plastik dan didepannya terdapat sebuah gundukan pasir kecil yang menyerupai sebuah bukit. _

"_Kibi…"_

...

"Seharusnya aku menurutimu… ah, bukan. Seandainya saja aku mengikuti pendapatmu… mungkin semua tidak berakhir seperti ini" Lacus berkata dengan nada sendu yang mengkhawatirkan.

Kira terhenyak, suara gadis itu memaksanya kembali ke realita sekalipun kini mereka sama-sama berada di alam mimpi "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lacus menghela napas lemah, dan panjang. Hampir-hampir seperti desahan putus asa. "Kecelakaan maut, itu yang terjadi"

"Sebuah _wagon_ hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa melihat ada kita disana. Aku pun salah karena memilih untuk menyatakan perasaanku sebelum masuk, lagi-lagi tidak menurutimu"

Mata besar milik pemuda itu melebar horor, rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa yang dikatakan gadis itu sama dengan deskripsi kecelakaan menurut kepolisian setempat kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat itu, tetapi cara polisi itu mengatakannya tidak sama dengan cara Lacus mendeskripsikannya.

Cara yang dipakai para petugas itu tampak objektif, sedang gadis ini menggunakan deskripsi subjektif.

Kira tahu bedanya karena ia tidak merasa seperti ini mendengar para polisi itu bicara. Tidak ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, tidak juga ia merasa sakit pada rongga dadanya, amat sakit, sampai bernapas pun rasanya menyakitkan.

Tetapi tidak saat ini.

"Dan kecelakaan itu mengubah semuanya"

Suara Lacus kembali memecah keheningan, memaksa Kira mengalihkan konsentrasinya yang semula terpusat pada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya, lalu saluran napasnya, lalu seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu merasa beruntung karena kini bernapas tidak lagi membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Ayahku ingin kau bertanggung jawab, begitu pula Meer, kakakku" ujar Lacus lagi.

Kira mengernyitkan dahinya _Bukankah nama Meer… Campbell?_

"Sedangkan keluargamu ingin kau melupakan aku, melupakan kecelakaan itu, melupakan semuanya. Dan memulai hidup yang baru" gadis itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Meer" mengabaikan ucapan Lacus, Kira memutuskan untuk mengkonfirmasi nama gadis itu dulu "Bukankah namanya Campbell?"

Lacus tampak terkejut sedikit, tapi tak lama ia tertawa kecil. Suasana tegang yang semula menyelimuti mereka pun perlahan-lahan tampak pudar.

"Nama aslinya Meer Clyne. Tetapi publik mengenalnya sebagai Meer Campbell karena debutnya di _showbiz_ adalah sebagai model iklan _Campbell's soup. So it's actually Meer, the Campbell's soup girl. _Tapi akhirnya kakakku memilih nama Meer Campbell sebagai_ stage name_nya karena ia keburu terkenal dengan julukannya itu"

Kira mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, tak percaya dengan pemaparan Lacus yang terdengar jujur tapi sulit diterima akalnya.

"_So that is the why…_"

"_Yup, that's why_"

"Ah, kita lanjutkan di pesawat ya, Kira? Kau sudah harus bangun"

* * *

Kira membuka matanya yang terasa berat, sangat berat. Dan ia merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang.

Saat akhirnya mata itu terbuka, yang pertama menyapa inderanya adalah sosok Rusty McKenzie yang membangunkannya.

"Kira, ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat!"

"Aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh, Rusty" gumam Kira setengah melamun.

Rusty hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan tak karuan dari mulut pemuda itu "Kau bisa menceritakannya di pesawat nanti…"

"…_kita lanjutkan di pesawat ya, Kira..."_

"Hm" Kira menjawab ucapan Rusty cepat, meski sebenarnya ia menjawab pernyataan gadis di mimpinya itu… Lacus Clyne.

Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Meski tidak membawa terlalu banyak barang karena ini baru ujian masuk, tetapi Kira tahu ia tidak boleh lengah.

Jumlah barang yang dibawanya dari rumah minggu lalu harus sama dengan jumlah yang akan dibawanya pulang hari ini, mungkin lebih kalau ia berniat membawa _souvenir_.

Tapi… untuk apa?

PLANTs tidak punya _souvenir_ khusus yang tidak ada di manapun… jadi rasanya ia hanya akan membawa barang-barangnya sendiri saja.

Ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke punggung dan menarik kopor yang dibawanya.

Hanya seminggu, memang. Tapi alasannya membawa barang sebanyak ini adalah karena mamanya menyuruh Kira membawa barang sebanyak ini. Dan sebagai anak yang patuh, Kira memutuskan untuk menurut, dia malas berdebat dengan mamanya.

Kira masih ingat jelas bagaimana mamanya dulu memeluknya dengan mata basah dan sembab saat ia baru saja bangun dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Suara tangisan sang mama membuat Kira ikut menangis, dan karena tangan kirinya masih sakit, Kira pun membalas pelukan mamanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Jangan pergi-pergi lagi ya, Kira… mama tidak sanggup kehilangan kamu, Sayang"_

Ia ingat sekali ucapan mamanya waktu itu, begitu nyata, begitu khawatir, begitu miris, seakan-akan nyawa sang mama terikat dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Kira tidak begitu mengerti konsepnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu jelas, karena meski tidak terucap, airmata sang mama yang tumpah dibahunya telah mencakup semua yang dirasakan perempuan itu.

"Iya Mama… Kira janji" jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri pada saat itu diluar kendalinya.

Kira yakin seandainya dia bisa berpikir jernih waktu itu, dia pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang lebih kompleks dari itu, tidak hanya mengiyakan dan berjanji seperti yang telah dilakukannya.

Tapi waktu sudah berlalu, dan tidak ada cara untuk mengubah apa yang telah terucap di masa lalu.

Kira menghela napas, panjang. Dipandangnya langit-langit kota Aprilius yang jernih tepat ketika ia telah melangkahi pintu keluar asrama Universitas PLANTs.

Matanya tak perlu sampai menyipit, sinar matahari disini tidak seperti di Copernicus. Sinar matahari disini, _well_… lebih aman dan lembut.

* * *

_Shuttle_ untuk perjalanan pulang tidak senyaman waktu berangkat kemarin. Kira memaksakan diri untuk bersandar dengan nyaman pada kursi yang tidak senyaman sofa di rumahnya sendiri.

Kopornya sudah dibagasi _shuttle_, dan ranselnya berada di kompartemen yang berada diatas kepalanya.

Cukup, menurut pemuda itu.

Ia hanya tinggal berusaha untuk menyamankan diri selama penerbangan berlangsung.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sama-sama berasal dari Copernicus—Rusty McKenzie—melihatnya sambil berdecak-decak, helaan napasnya terkesan mengejek, di benaknya ia heran kenapa Kira yang tadi sudah tidur di asrama langsung terlelap lagi begitu ia duduk di kursi penumpang.

Dia tidak tahu betapa Kira ingin melanjutkan tidurnya demi berbicara dengan sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang bernama Lacus Clyne…

"_Tadaima_" sapa Kira tenang, sayang ketika matanya terbuka ia tak lagi melihat pemandangan ujung dunia yang tadi hadir di depan matanya.

Saat itu, hanya ada kegelapan, kegelapan tak berujung tak bertepi.

Kira seakan terbawa ke sisi lain dimensi itu. Kakinya jelas menjejak, tapi ia tak tahu kakinya berjejak kemana. Tak ada apa-apa didalam dimensi itu selain dirinya sendiri dan kegelapan yang menyelubunginya. Dan Kira sendirian dalam kegelapan tak berbatas itu…

"_Okaerinasai_, Kira-kun. Maaf sambutannya kurang baik" tiba-tiba suara lembut Lacus mengalun bagai melodi musim semi, perasaan Kira meringan mendengar suaranya, dan dalam sekejap mata, ia kembali menapaki sebuah tebing diujung dunia, tempat ia dan Lacus berbicara sebelumnya.

"Tadi itu… apa?" Kira memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, memaksakan diri terlihat datar meski dalam hati ia penasaran setengah mati akan suasana serba gelap yang tadi sempat menyelubunginya.

Lacus mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih berada ditangannya "_Ara_?"

Kira menyipitkan matanya, memberi Lacus pandangan intens dan berupaya menanyai gadis itu lewat tatapan matanya, Lacus tersenyum simpul, membuat Kira merasa usahanya berhasil

"Itu alam mimpimu sendiri, Kira-kun. Kalau ini… milikku" ucap Lacus ringan, suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merujuk pada taman ini.

"Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa" gadis itu meneruskan perkataannya seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepala Kira "…yang kebetulan bisa masuk dalam mimpimu, dan bercakap-cakap"

"Benarkah ini semua hanya mimpi?" tanya Kira tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Lacus sebelumnya, ada rasa penasaran hinggap di relung hatinya saat gadis itu berkata ini hanya mimpi. Tidak, suasana ini, adegan ini… rasanya terlalu nyata untuk dianggap mimpi semata.

"Sedikitnya, iya" jawab Lacus ragu, suaranya terdengar rikuh dan tak tentu, sepertinya ia sendiri tak mampu mempercayai ucapannya sendiri "Atau bisa jadi ini caraku berkomunikasi denganmu, satu-satunya cara untuk berbicara kepadamu"

"Bisa kau jelaskan secara singkat… ucapanmu bertele-tele, Lacus"

Lacus Clyne tersenyum lagi "Tubuhku tak mungkin menemuimu, Kira" ucap gadis itu pelan, ada kebenaran dalam nada suaranya tapi apa yang diucapkannya membuat Kira mengernyit, apa maksudnya?

"Kecelakaan itu membuatku seluruh tubuhku lumpuh total secara permanen. Aku tidak mungkin bertemu denganmu dalam kenyataan tanpa bantuan siapapun, tapi jelas ayah dan kakakku tak akan membawaku kemana-mana, apalagi untuk menemui orangtuamu yang… " suara Lacus melirih, dan ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

Kira melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, dan ia mengerti maksud ucapan Lacus tanpa gadis itu perlu meneruskannya. Lacus akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kedua orangtuanya dan gadis itu memaksakan diri menahannya, mungkin karena ia tahu lawan bicaranya adalah Kira, putra tunggal dari pasangan yang akan disebutkannya.

Kira menggerutukkan giginya, menahan geram yang tiba-tiba terasa dibenaknya "Aku…"

"Bangunlah, Kira. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku… disini. Sekarang waktunya kau menyelesaikan tugasmu… masalah ini. Bangun dan temui orangtuamu yang sedang berdebat dengan ayahku. Setelah itu… kuharap kita masih sempat bertemu lagi."

* * *

Kira terkesiap. Ia bangun dengan rasa terkejut menyentak seluruh inderanya. Diraihnya sandaran tangan yang berada disisi kanannya dan ia menggenggamnya erat, seakan-akan itu adalah nyawanya sendiri.

Deru napasnya tak beraturan dan Kira sedang berusaha mengaturnya kembali, matanya menerawang menembus jendela _fiberglass_ disebelahnya yang menampakkan ruang angkasa yang luas tak bertepian, persis seperti dimensi gelap dalam mimpinya.

"Oi, Kira… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rusty yang entah darimana tahu-tahu sudah berada disampingnya, ia mengulurkan sebuah botol minum berisi air putih "Minumlah, dan tenangkan dirimu"

"Terima kasih" jawab Kira terbata-bata, diraihkan botol itu dengan tangannya yang terasa bergetar.

Rusty menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kira heran "Mimpi buruk?"

"_Don't ask_" jawab Kira lirih meski suaranya tajam, ia meminum air dalam botol itu sampai habis dalam satu tegukan "_Sorry_"

Rusty menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah Kira yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, tapi mendengar kata maaf dengan nada lunak meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu membuatnya lega, sikap dinginnya itu rupanya hanya efek samping saja.

"_Care to share_?" tanya Rusty dengan suara cemas, sesaat ia melihat Kira menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan seperti orang yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

"_Not now_" akhirnya Kira menjawab.

Ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di _port_ Copernicus setelah melalui penerbangan panjang, Kira tampak buru-buru mengambil ranselnya yang terjejal dalam kompartemen dibagian atas. Rusty hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan dan berdecak, lalu dalam hati ia mendoakan yang terbaik untuk teman seperjuangannya itu.

Kira menarik ranselnya keras, beruntung ransel itu terbuat dari bahan yang kuat sehingga tidak sampai sobek setelah ditarik paksa oleh pemuda itu. Langsung saja ia menyampirkan salah satu talinya ke bahu dan berjalan keluar dari _shuttle_ melalui pintu belakang yang tidak begitu ramai.

Antrean panjang yang terjadi membuat Kira makin frustasi, tapi dia memilih untuk bersabar sedikit. Marah-marah disini hanya akan membuatnya tampak seperti remaja wanita yang sedang mengalami PMS, dan jelas ia tidak mau mendapatkan predikat memalukan itu.

Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko sudah dijemput dan mengecewakan penjemputnya hanya karena tidak melihat pesan di ponselnya. Benar saja, sebuah pesan terlihat dilayar utama, dan itu dari Fllay.

"_Hi Kira, aku jemput ya! Orangtuamu sepertinya sedang sibuk"_

Kira mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada Fllay segera setelah ia membaca pesan itu, dalam hati berharap gadis itu belum tiba disini.

"_It's Ok. Aku pulang dengan temanku, tidak enak kalau dijemput"_

Kira menjejalkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana lalu berjalan menyusuri _port_ dan menuju ke tempat pengambilan kopor. Seorang diri ia menembus ratusan penumpang penerbangan _shuttle_ yang baru tiba hari itu dan segera meraih kopornya ketika benda itu baru keluar dari balik ruangan.

Ia telah berbohong pada Fllay, dan entah mengapa ia bersyukur membohongi gadis itu. Kira tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang cukup bagus untuk menghadapi sikap _talkative_ Fllay hari ini dan ia tidak mau mendapati dirinya marah-marah pada gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jadi kesimpulannya, jika Fllay tidak menjemputnya maka semua amarahnya akan tersalurkan dengan benar dan tepat.

Kepada siapa? Tentu saja kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari _port_ ke rumahnya—tepatnya didalam sebuah taksi yang menuju kerumah—Kira berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang diterimanya dari Lacus, dan beberapa kepingan ingatannya, ditambah dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Kesimpulan sementara yang didapatnya adalah bahwa 12 tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang bersama Lacus. Ia belum ingat tentang kecelakaan itu _but who cares anyway?_

Lalu karena suatu sebab, orangtuanya memilih untuk membuatnya tidak menyinggung soal kecelakaan itu, dan Lacus, dan keluarga Clyne, dan si gajah putih. Kira ingin tahu sebabnya. Ia sudah 18 tahun sekarang, sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya mengetahui kebenaran.

Kemudian disisi lain, keluarga Clyne menginginkan sesuatu darinya—dari keluarganya. Mungkinkah itu sebuah pertanggung jawaban? Kira harus memastikannya sendiri. Yang jelas ia sudah tahu dari Lacus yang muncul didalam mimpinya bahwa gadis itu menjadi lumpuh total sebagai akibat dari kecelakaan itu.

Oh, mungkin itu alasannya mengapa keluarga Clyne membawa pulang Lacus dari rumah sakit dan gadis itu menghilang setelahnya… karena ia lumpuh. Dan orang lumpuh tidak mungkin keluar dari rumahnya, bukan?

Belum sempat Kira memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang hal yang didapatnya dari seluruh rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi kepadanya selama ini, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada bangunan dua lantai sederhana yang tampak asri dan nyaman. Sekilas terlihat senyum di wajah hambar pemuda itu.

Ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Pemuda itu lantas turun dari taksi dan membayar ongkosnya seraya mengambil kopor dan tasnya. Dihirupnya udara segar pekarangan rumahnya dalam-dalam, dan ia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah melalui pintu masuk utama.

Suasana nyaman ini membuatnya lupa akan apa yang baru saja sampai ke alam pikirannya, dan ia bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan sebuah limosin putih parkir di depan rumahnya.

Namun sebuah suara yang didengarnya saat ia akan menyentuh kenop pintu masuk rumahnya menyadarkan dirinya atas realita yang seharusnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, putramu harus menikahinya, sekarang" itu jelas bukan suara ayahnya.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here goes the 8th chapter and also served as the third for the second act of this fic._

_How was it? Did you like it? Did you not?_

_Well, feel free to let me know through your reviews, I'll try to come back to you as I publishing the next chapters..._

_See you later~_

_Cheers, _

_._

**_Toby_**


End file.
